The Trickster?
by goldash98
Summary: i dont know how good this is but please read. ayane is a girl who loves to sing but shes not very confident so keeps her singing a secret, that is until her friend chiyo shows her a place where she can practice in peace. here will she find the confidence to sing? and is she really on her own? kooza-verse
1. Chapter 1

Ash: hi guys, this has been bugging me so I just had to put it down ;)

_Trickster stalks in through my bedroom door, looks around, and then gives me that famous smirk._

Ash: welcome to my world, _smirk back,_ and now on with the story

Disclaimer: sadly I do not own kooza or any of its characters :'( apart from my own

p.s. if there is an * next to a word the meaning will be explained at the bottom ;)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Trickster?

"Hey, hey Ayane*", I turned around to see my best friend Chiyo*₂ come running up behind me her long brown her waving like a tail behind her. I smiled as she skidded to stop, she always did have too much energy, seriously what does this girl eat. Grinning like an idiot she straightened out from where she had been regaining her breath.

"ok, tell me what it is before you burst" I said calmly, I could see her excitement building up'

"Ivefoundtheperfectplaceforwh ereyoucanpracticesinging" she let out all at once, I stared at her.

Placing my hands on either shoulder, I looked her squarely in the eyes, "okay Chiyo, breathe", slowly she took a breath in and released it, she did this three more times, "okay now tell me what it is"

"I've found the perfect place for where you can practice singing" she grinned

"How did you. . ." I stared at her, I thought no one new about my singing, though this is Chiyo, sighing I let my hand drop to my sides.

"Did you really think I wouldn't notice", she looked at me almost sympathetically, "your my best friend, no, you're my sister, and you have the most amazing voice, I don't see why you don't let people hear you, I would" she smiled, and I smiled back, trust Chiyo to know what to say.

"alright, but tomorrow you can show me, tonight we're gonna have a girls night, take away, sweets, fizzy drinks and movies" I stated in a sophisticated tone, but I couldn't help the cheesy grinning spreading itself across my face as I watch Chiyo's face light up,

"Yiiiiiiiiiiiiiippppppppppppp eeeeeeee" she let out jumping up and down, "well lets go then" she said tugging on my arm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"uuuuuugggghhhhh" I groaned, I feel like I've put on 100lbs, I turned to Chiyo she was sitting on her sleeping bag next to mine, her eyes glued to the T.V. in her mouth was yet another sweet, god how much can this girl eat.

We were camping out in my lounge right now, though we will probably end up in my bed, my bed, that sounded good, it was 00:43 right now and my eyes started to feel like they were getting bags. Right. Have to distract myself, wonder what the place Chiyo was talking 'bout earlier is like; she said it was perfect for me to practice my singing, but perfect how?

"Hey" I'm being ignored, "hey, hey earth to Chiyo", "huh" was all I got, I stared at her for a couple of seconds, right, that's it. I jumped on her "eeek" was the reply I got. "Chhhhiiiiiiiiyyyyyoooooo, don't ignore me" I whined now sitting on her.

"Ayyyyyyyyyyaaannneeee, get off, your too fat" she begged, I looked down at her, I could feel my rage building up.

"What. Was. That? Chiyo" I said deadly calm, beneath me I felt her go still, she knew what happens, when she calls me fat.

"Now, now, Ayane, I was only kidding" she almost pleaded, I could feel the evil smirk crossing my face, I put my hands next to her sides and . . .

"Tickle, tickle, tickle" I smiled as she let out a squeal and begun squwirming.

"No, no stop ah hahahahahaha noooo eeeek" Chiyo tried to escape but I wasn't having that, I turned around and started on her bare feet, her weakness. He he he

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up in a bundle of sheets and Chiyo, looks like we did end up on the bed. I smiled as I recall last night's tickle fight. I looked down, Chiyo is sleeping like a baby, she won't be up for at least another hour. Getting up I stretch grab some clothes and head for the shower.

After my shower I dress in my old jeans, which have faded so much they are almost white, and a black t-shirt with fake diamonds in the shape of a skull. Next I plait my thigh long blond hair, geez I really need to get this cut soon. I can't be bothered to put socks on so I pad in to the kitchen and start making coffee, once I've had a cup I make myself another and start chopping fruit. About halfway through I hear a groan and then a thump, wincing when I hear the 'owww', yup Chiyo is finally awake.

"Get your ass in the shower, and then I may think about feeding you" I call to the zombie, I hear some movement, a door opening and then

"If you don't feed me then I'm going to dump all your manga books in the bin" Chiyo snickered, my eyes widened, no, not my beloved manga, yes I admit I am obsessed with the stuff, my only weakness.

"If you lay one finger on my manga you will be in the bin" I growled back, I hear chuckling, a door closing and the shower starting. I put my chopped fruit in a bowl and add natural yogurt, yummy. ^_^

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me and Chiyo are walking down the road, we have finally got out of the house and my curiosity is about to burst. "So, Chiyo where is this place?"

"You'll see" was her reply

"Well what's it like?" I ask another question, trying to get information out of her,

Again all I got was "you'll see". Fine if she's going to be like that.

We continue walking through the town heading for the outskirts; houses and shops becoming fewer and more run down. "Umm Chiyo, are you sure we are going the right way?"

"Don't worry, I'm positive" she turned and smiled at me. So we continued walking.

We walked until we came to a small wood, and we continued walking. Not far away I could hear a stream and that mixed with the sound of the wind whistling through the trees relaxed me. I always found that I became relaxed and calm when in places like this.

I listened to everything around me, I forgot who I was and where I was, and even that Chiyo was with me. And I let my voice mingle with that of the wood, no words. Just sound. It was wonderful, I felt so free.

"Enjoying yourself?" Chiyo asked me, I turned and looked at her happily and nodded, "well don't get too happy, though this place may be nice, but it isn't the place I was talking about" I looked at her, we had already walked so far, just how far was this place, and as if reading my mind Chiyo said, "don't worry it's just through these trees.

Just has she said we walked through a number of trees and then we were out in the middle of a huge clearing, but the thing that surprised me the most was an old giant circus tent. It was stripped blue and yellow but it was fading and dirty, but it really was huge.

I turned to Chiyo but she was frowning at her mobile before I could speak she said, "Sorry Ayane but I have to go" shocked I watched as she turned and ran back into the wood, the last thing I heard was, "enjoy yourself, and don't worry about anyone coming, its abandoned" I stood and stared at where she had disappeared for a while and then came to my senses.

I turned back and stared and the huge tent, then I started walking around it looking for an entrance. Finally after walking for about 10 minutes I found an entrance, it really was huge. The entrance was tied up, so I began untying it. It took me awhile to undo enough of the ropes to be able to push myself inside.

My eyes widened as I took in what I could see of my surroundings. The whole tent was bathed in a soft blue light, and it looked even bigger on the inside than on the outside. Around me were those theatre seats, all looking down towards a circular centre stage. I walked between the rows of seats, down to the stage.

The stage was raised off the ground with steps all around it, and at the back of the stage was a strange luminescent gauzy like fabric, it seemed almost alive. Drawn to it I climbed up on to the stage. Once I was in the middle of the stage I turned around and look at the hundreds of seats, the whole theatre was barren. For some reason I was overcome with sadness, I bet whatever the shows that had once been seen here were great.

'Fwwwwooooossssssssssshhhhh' I turned and stared as the strange gauzy material moved to reveal a tower/ bataclan, on its ground level hung a red curtain which seemed to have no opening, on the first level It looked like there were instruments, stands and chairs, and at the top was a balcony.

Geez, that was creepy, tiptoeing to the side I looked for a way around the back but there didn't seem to be any, checking the other side it was the same story. Walking back to centre stage a notice a number of trap doors. Wonder what they used them for.

I then remembered that I had come here to practicing my singing; there can't possibly be anyone here it's probably the old mechanisms that moved everything. Yeah that has to be it; I tried to re-assure myself.

Standing in the centre I took a few deep breathes and looked around me; this place would be great to practice my dancing as well. Shivering I felt as if someone was watching me. Nah, so begin to sing.

(wake me up inside – evanescence)

How can you see into my eyes

Like open doors

Leading you down into my core

Where I've become so numb without a soul

My spirits sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there and lead it back home

Wake me up inside

Wake me up inside

Call my name and save me from the dark

Bid my blood to run

Before I come undone

Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without

You can't just leave me

Breathe into me and make me real

Bring me to life

Wake me up inside

Wake me up inside

Call my name and save me from the dark

Bid my blood to run

Before I come undone

Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life

Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch without your love, darling

only you are the life among the dead

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see

Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

Got to open my eyes to everything

Without a thought,

Without a voice,

Without a soul

Don't let me die here

There must be something more

Bring me to life

Wake me up inside

Wake me up inside

Call my name and save me from the dark

Bid my blood to run

Before I come undone

Save me from the nothing I've become

I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside

*clap*clap*clap*

My eyes widen, whirling around I look to the top of the bataclan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash: cliffy ^_^

*this is a Japanese name meaning colourful sound

*₂ this is a Japanese name meaning a thousand sparkles

The 2nd chappie will be on its way soon, so please review even if you don't have an account.


	2. Chapter 2

Ash: hi guys I'm back, say hi tricky

_Trickster waves_

Ash: silent as ever huh? Any way I'm trying to get things done but this story keeps bugging me. So anyway I checked the last chapter on cause I hadn't proof read it and I noticed something's, also the lines which were meant to separate sections weren't there (GRRR) so I've now sorted it out and it will probably make a bit more sense (YAY), so if you need to go back and skim read the last chapter now on with the story

Disclaimer: I do not own cirque du soliel or any of its character accept my own ;)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Trickster?

I stared wide eyed at the small child at the balcony of the bataclan, he was dressed in what looked like a child's sleeper, it was coloured in orange, white, dark blue and light blue horizontal strips and he had a night cap of the same pattern on his head. Strapped to his back was a kite with a swirled pattern the same colours of his sleeper. Another thing I noticed was the small red nose he had almost like a clown.

The small child stared down at me, his clapping had stopped. I then realised the look of pure horror I probably had on my face, quickly I changed this in to a kind smile, "hi kiddo, what are you doing way out here?" I asked gently, but the kid just stared at me as if I had grown a second head. "Err, hey kid, why don't you come down here?" thankfully I got a quick nod of the head and the kid disappeared to the back of the balcony.

The kid then reappeared to the left of the bataclan from a pair of stairs I hadn't noticed. He then jogged over to me and smiled up at me. "hello" the kid just waved, that's odd, "so kid what's your name?" this time he just stared at me "see my name" I pointed at myself "is Ayane" I then pointed to him "what's yours?" this time the kid pointed at himself and shook his head. Well that's odd, "don't you have a name kid?" the kids face scrunched up as if he wanted to tell me but didn't know how. Wait, could this kid not speak, "hey kid, can you not talk?"

"He can talk" I whipped my head round to see where the voice had come from, obviously not being from the kid. And there standing just to the right side of the bataclan was an old man, he looked to be in maybe his 40's or 50's, he was dressed like a king but also a clown at the same time, and on top of his head sat a gold crown. His hair was grey and a complete mess and his eyes were surrounded by thick eyeliner. Just who was this guy? "Who're you?"

"Me? Why I'm King" he stated as if it were a name, don't tell me this guys a nutjob.

"So you mean to tell me your name is King" I asked, the response to this was a nod. Oook. "Anyway you said this kid can talk, so why doesn't he?"

"His name isn't Kid, it's Innocent, and the reason he doesn't talk, we don't know, the only time he talks is if it's important or he wants to"

I turned to the kid, I mean Innocent, "is your name really innocent?" from this I got a small shy nod, "well at least I can call you by your really name and not kid anymore" at this he smiled, and in a small, very tiny, very quiet voice he said "Ayane" and then his smile grew even bigger. This in return made me smile a generally happy smile. God was this kid sweet.

*CRRRRAAAASSSSSHHHH*

I turned my head to see two clowns getting wacked around the head by King, with what seemed to be a steak (o.0). One was very 'big' and the other was stick thin. The King turned around and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry about that, these two are always being idiots" he grinned, I then looked to the two clowns who seemed to have just noticed me. I do not. Repeat I do NOT like the look in their eyes. The two clowns were look at me like a dog would eye a juicy bone. Then they started advancing toward me with their hungry eyes. Ok, this is just creepy. Then when close enough each one grabbed a hand and kissed it. I could feel my jaw hit the floor.

"mmmmwhhha" was the noise the two clowns made, getting louder and louder, what were they, competing? Then they started kissing up my arms. Right this has gone too far. TOO FAR. I ripped both my hands out of my grasped and bashed both of them in the head with the respective hand they had been kissing. They both face planted the floor. *sigh*

I then looked to King and Innocent who both stood there gapping at me like goldfish. "What?" The both of them seemed to snap out of the shock.

"Nothing" squeaked King, whilst innocent just held out his hands in front of him shaking them and his head in a 'no, nothing' movement.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It has now been about two hours and I have learnt that the fat clown was called 'Side' and the thin clown was called 'Kick'. The two were the kings 'servants' or so King said, they seem more like dogs if you ask me. they had been entertaining me with their jokes and mischief for about half an hour.

That's when I met Uni and Lady. These two were married, Uni was called as such because of his unicycle, and Lady because she was his Lady. I met them when Uni had ridden out with Lady perched on his shoulder. And they've been entertaining me for about 40 minutes. They seemed rather shocked to find me here; I was also surprised to find more people here. Chiyo is so dead when I see her again; this place is most definitely not abandoned.

I'm broken out of my reverie when I hear the musical instruments moving, and beginning to play. More people had appeared in the bataclan. There are now about 7 or so people up there setting up music, tuning instruments or preparing microphones. Really just what is this place?

I turn to king "King, just how many people are there here?" I asked, he looked at me for a minute then started counting on his fingers.

After he stopped he then turned to me and then said, "You know what? I don't know? At least 30" I stared at him, there where around 30 people here, how is that possible? But that question was carried away by the sound of the music as the musicians begun to play.

The music was beautiful, tribal and haunting at the same time. There were so many emotions all crammed in to this one piece of music.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash: thanks guys, I know this chappie is a bit dull hopefully the next one will be better. Ha I bet you all thought the person on the bataclan was going to be the trickster, but no I'm saving that for later. Anyway, thank you for reading and those who have put me on alert and favorited. Hopefully I will get up the next chapter soon ;) and don't forget to review.

REVIEW, YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!

\/


	3. Chapter 3

Ash: hi again guys, it's me again, and I'm back with my third chapter.

*CRASH* _I wince; turn to see trickster had knocked over when of my drum symbols. (Yes I am a girl and I play drums. Got a problem with that?) Trickster turns and looks at me a little sheepish. *sigh* _

Ash: any way on with the storing and please, please review

Disclaimer: I do not own cirque du soliel or any of its characters, except my own ;)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Trickster?

(Please listen to the opening music for Kooza, it will make more sense)

The music was quiet and calm almost curious, I could see moves I could do to this music. As the music began to rise slightly, the clowns waved goodbye to me and the innocent who had been sitting next to me stood up looking apologetic and waved as he ran away. I then noticed that the unicyclist and his lady had disappeared also. It was as if something I couldn't hear had called them away. Then a sigh like sound.

I stood up and walked to the middle of the stage. I listened to the music; let it flow through my body. I could feel myself drifting off, not into sleep but like a day dream. My body began to sway and begin to find the rhythm of the music. Rising higher and higher. Then the music became more involved and my body moved of its own accord, twisting and turning. No, my body had definitely not forgotten the joy of dancing.

(Please just listen till the music changes, imagine the character dancing to her own moves, it makes more sense this way)

The music reached its peak.

Then became curious again, like a child. Trumpets and shouts, the singers joyful.

Then the music changed into something different. It was fun, playful, curious and total enjoyment.

I could feel a smile spreading itself across my face.

Oh my, what was this place?

My body found the new rhythm and begun to move, intertwining and becoming one with the music. I could feel it resonating inside me.

The bass drum thumping.

The singers sounded like they were enjoying themselves, and the instruments voiced the musicians complete happiness.

My body continued to move, I think I may have even done a couple of splits and somersaults, my gymnastics coming back to me. Was I still this bendy?

What was this place doing to me? It was like I was becoming a care free child again. But, wasn't it just an old circus tent? But why were all these people here? My question washed away, and soothed away by the music.

The trumpets and drums continued, and singers poured their hearts into the song.

Then. The music stopped.

I found myself in a finishing split. What was I doing?

I picked myself of the floor and stretched my arms up, then stretched my legs so that it wouldn't be so painful later, using muscles you don't normally use hurt, especially if you don't stretch. I then realised I was still wearing jeans, oh god, please say they haven't split, they were skinny jeans as well. I could feel the blood drain from my face. They had split!

I quickly sat back on the stage. Oh god how embarrassing, and to think there were over 30 people here as well. I watched as innocent came running back out looking concerned. With him was a great shaggy dog.

"Hi innocent, erm, I don't suppose anyone could lend me a spare pair of trousers, could they?" I asked embarrassed, all I got from innocent was a confused look. Letting out I frustrated sigh I then explained, "I forgot I was wearing jeans and the seams have split when I was dancing" at this I got a reaction. Innocents mouth formed a small 'O', he then quickly nodded held up his index finger in a 'wait a minute' sign and ran back off to where he had come from.

The dog had sat beside me and had tilted its head looking at me. "hi boy" at this the dogs tail began wagging happily. I reached over and screeched him behind the ears, at this the speed of his tail increased. Better be careful not to get whipped by that. I then scratched him under the chin.

By the time innocent came back the dog was lying on his back and I was giving him a belly rub. The innocent looked perplexed when he saw this, but I just grinned, and he replied with a smile. The innocent then held up a sheet of fabric to me. He motioned wrapping it around himself then pointing at me. I nodded and he then pointed back to where he had come from, he then handed me the peace of cloth.

It was incredibly soft and silky. It was a beautiful mixture of blues and was about a meter in width and a meter and a half in length. I wrapped it around myself and stood up. I then followed innocent around the back of the stage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had followed innocent down a number of corridors, and I now found myself standing in a big dressing room. On either side of the big room was a length of mirror and a long shelf type-thing serving as one long dressing table (like in a theatre dressing room), these were crowded with make-up and other such things. towards the back of the room there was what looked like a line of changing rooms. In the middle of the room were rails and rails of costumes, leotards and other things.

Innocent led me over to what seemed to be the women's half of the room and walked past a few rails of clothing before stopping at one. The rail seemed to be full of different coloured leotards and all about my size. Innocent pointed at the rail of clothing and then at me.

"I can wear one of these?" I asked, he nodded, "really?" again he nodded, eek I was so happy, it was like shopping for free. I always had loved dressing up. I could feel the goofy grin on my face and I smiled at innocent. "Thanks."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had been looking through the clothing for about 10 minutes when I spotted it. It was a beautiful black and blue leotard with sparkles. The main body of it was black and had spirals of silver splashed across it, with strips of blue curling from under the shoulders and around the back of the neck, as well as from the hips to mid-thigh. Its sleeves were opaque black with star like sparkles; these came from the blue strips around the neck down the shoulders and to the wrist. It had a ruffled skirt which could be removed, the top layer was blue and the under layer was black, (like the trapeze artists, skirt except in black and blue).

I walked to innocent who had sat down on one of the many sofas and held it up to him, "is this one okay?" he nodded and pointed to the changing rooms, "okay, I'll be back in a min" I smiled and walked off to the closest changing room.

The changing room was quite large with white walls; it had a cushioned bench against one wall, and a number of mirrors so you could see yourself from all angles, as well as six hooks.

I removed the cloth wrapped around my waist folded it and put it on the bench, I then proceeded to remove, my shoes, socks, jeans and top, I folded these in turn and also placed them on the bench. I then slipped into the leotard. It fitted perfectly and you could see my toned body from the years of training. The back on it was like a mirror image of the front. I placed my shoes and socks on and then opened the door and carried my clothes and the cloth back to where innocent was.

"Hi" it was a little embarrassing to be wearing this sort of clothing again, Innocent look up from where he had been fiddling with his kite and a shocked expression crossed his face. "I don't suppose you have something I can put my clothes in?" I asked as I set them and the cloth on a nearby table, I then picked up the cloth and turned back to innocent. He was still sitting there shocked, "err, innocent, is there something wrong?" I asked waving my hand in front of his face. He blinked and seemed to come back to himself; he then looked back up at me and shook his head. Seeing that there was nothing wrong I handed back the piece of cloth, which he took gratefully. Standing up he pointed to my feet, "yeah I guess I does look a bit odd doesn't it" I said realising he was referring to my converse.

Innocent motioned me to follow him and I found myself standing in front of a huge rack of shoes. There were shoes in all different colours going from black to yellow, in a line like a colour wheel. Innocent walked to the black area of shoes, and then looked at me. I realised he wanted me to pick a pair, so bent down to where the smaller shoes were and picked out a pair of black gymnastic shoes which had a strip of elastic crossing over from each side. I put these on after removing my shoes and socks; they were a perfect fit just like my leotard. Standing up I practiced flexing my foot, the shoes were really comfortable. I smiled at innocent, who had been waiting for me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We were now back on the steps of the stage. Innocent had found a bag for me to put my stuff in and had 'said' I could leave them in dressing room. I looked to see the musicians back in the bataclan and preparing for another piece. I watched as a women dressed in a red and gold with a ruffled skirt like mine walked out. There was an air of authority about her as she stalked across the stage to where a trapeze was being lowered. She grabbed the bar and the musicians began to play.

I watched as she swung and spun gracefully before flying of higher in to the air. She then began to swing more jumping off, hanging upside-down, twisting, spinning and many more moves before being lowered back to the stage. Innocent and I clapped when she was safely back on the ground. She stared at me in shock, and then bowed, before stalking off back stage. I looked to innocent who just shrugged.

Hearing a commotion I watched as a clown in big trousers with a big cone like hat came running past with Dog nipping at his heels. I turned to see innocent face-palm and sigh. Looking back to the two running around the stage I noticed the clown had a bone in his hand. Oh

I stood up from my perch on the steps and stood on the edge of the stage. As the clown ran towards I stuck my foot out, luckily he didn't notice me since he was too worried about Dog. He tripped straight over my foot and face-planted the floor with his hands out stretched in front of him, almost like a cartoon. I walked over to him and took the bone from his hand and gave it back to Dog, who then walked off to the other side of the stage with his tail high in the air, he then settled down and began gnawing on his bone.

I looked down to where the clown was still flat on the floor and nudge him with my foot. "Ow, hey that hurt" he said looking up at me, and then gapped at me.

"Your catching flies" I said after about a minute of him staring at me, at this he quickly closed his jaw, stood up and composed himself before bowing.

"Mademoiselle, I am Christian, it is my greatest pleasure in meeting you" he said trying to sound seductive I believe, at this I just raised an eye-brow. I turned to find innocent at my side staring at him. (sorry if his a bit OOC)

"Is he usually like this?" I asked, my reply was a shake of the head, well that's odd, "hello, my name is Ayane, It's nice to meet you" I said politely, however I think Christian thinks I was flirting. eep

"Please call me Chris, Ayane"

"Ok, Chris" at this he seemed to light up. Weird. I looked to Innocent who just shrugged. "so why did you still Dogs bone?"

"Why, I'm a pickpocket" he said matter of factly, he then began removing his hat and red nose. His hair looked greasy and slicked down with gel, and his also had this odd smile on his face. He them slide the braces of his big clown trouser of his arms revealing the top of a suit, the trousers now fallen down now because there were no braces revealed the bottom half of the suit. Stepping out of the clown trousers he kicked them away. He was wearing a purply-black blazer, waist coat and trousers with a light pink shirt. It looked a bit strange.

"A pickpocket, why are you at a place like this if you're a pickpocket?" I asked him, to which he grinned

"Easy pickings" he said as if it was obvious. I was shocked, he pickpocketed the crowd.

"You shouldn't do that it's bad" I said angrily, then suddenly I heard a police siren and a small old car which had to be peddled came from back stage, the back seemed to be a holding cell and it had the word police written on it in big words. I looked to see the pickpocket running off, but a police man stepped out and caught him, which was pretty ironic since he had been shouting 'you can't catch me', the other policeman pulled out some steps at the back of the car, and then pushed Chris inside, one of the policemen then got in with him. The car then drove off again.

I looked to innocent who had been standing next to me watching it as well, "is that normal?" at this he nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash: yay another chapter complete, thank god to, its 00:15 right now and I'm about to fall asleep. I hope you enjoyed and if this any mistakes please tell me, right now I'm too tired to proof read and just want to past this. Please review, I enjoy your reviews

**REVIEW!**

\/


	4. Chapter 4

Ash: hi guys, _turns to see trickster looking through my cupboards,_ Oi get out of there you.

_Trickster quickly turns around and shuts cupboard door, he gives me a smirk_

Ash: don't even try to intimidate me with that smirk it won't work,

_Trickster sits down on my swivel chair grabs a book from the side crosses his legs and starts reading_

Ash: anyway I don't really know where I'm going with this chapter so it might be a bit random

Disclaimer: I do not own cirque du soleil or any of it characters, only my own

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Trickster?

A little while after the pickpocket had been caught king and his two 'dogs' had come back, since then I had seen a number of acts including balancing on chairs with a guy who had been nicknamed Balance, for obvious reasons. The contortionists, they didn't really have names because no one could tell them apart, so sometimes they were called the triplets. And the charivari, this was a huge group of 19 people, they didn't really have names either, for reasons I don't know. I had learnt all this from King, Side and Kick.

Right now we were currently watching the hand-to-hand dancers. I watched as their danced in perfect unison. The women had so much trust in the man, him throwing her, spinning her and lifting her in a number of different ways. I then heard king whisper to me that the woman was called Harmony, and her partner was called Trust. The two finished their dance bowed gracefully and walked back of stage.

I had seen and met so many people already today, I wonder how many more there is? With this thought two demon looking men walked onto the stage as a huge frame was lowered from the roof. The frame had to wheels the same size at either end of a stretch of frame work, the contraption hung from the roof by the centre of the frame work and it looked like it was able to spin. Beside me I heard the king breathe out 'the wheel of death'. Ahh, so that's what it's called.

I looked to my other side and I could see Innocent's eyes widening and his face taking on a little bit of a worried look. This must be one of the dangerous acts. I watched as one of the demon like men climb inside a wheel and began to walk; this caused the whole thing to begin to spin getting faster and faster. He soon started jumping and seemed to hover in the air before landing back on the ring, it was then I noticed the second demon lining himself up. I watched as the empty wheel came round, he grabbed the rail of metal that lined the side of the wheel and I watched as he was swung into the air, and then landed safely inside the wheel. My mouth formed a small 'O' and my eyes widened, no wonder innocent looked worried. These two men were real dare devils.

I watched as the two men ran on the outside of the wheel, skipping, doing skydiving sorts of moves, the whole thing was amazing. Then the two finished jumped of their 'wheel of death' and ran backstage, but not before bowing to are applause.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been an hour since I had watched the demon twins and since then I have seen the four tightrope walkers and watched as they had played around and thin wires over 10ft in the air, as well as an amazing hoola-hoopist. I was currently sitting back in the centre of the stage with Innocent showing him how to play rock, paper, scissors. He had just about got it and he had beaten me a few times. He was so cute with this silly little grin spread across his face. Dog was sitting next to us and had been watching the whole time, King and his two 'dogs' had disappeared of somewhere earlier probably to cause more havoc.

"Huh" I sat up straight and looked to the balcony of the bataclan, no one was there, but I could have sworn someone had been staring at me. It was like when I had first stood on the stage. Sighing I shook my head; I was probably just being paranoid. I turned back to innocent to find him staring at me with a concerned face. "Don't worry, just things on my mind" I told him, but he still looked concerned, "Innocent is there something wrong?" at this he quickly shook his head and smiled, but I didn't believe him. "Hey, would you like me to sing something?" at this his face light up and he nodded his head enthusiastically. I smiled and stood up; guess now was a good chance to build up my confidence. Innocent quickly stood up and moved to the side with Dog following behind.

I stood in the centre of the stage with my hand on my chin. What should I sing? Then a song popped into my head, but I changed the lyrics a little for some unknown reason.

(Troublemaker – Olly Murs ft. flo rider)

You ain't nothing but a troublemaker boy,

You had me hooked again from the minute you jumped down,

The way you turn and smirk,

Got my head spinnin' around

After a drink or two,

I was putty in your hands

I don't know if I have the strength to stand

Oh, wo, oh

Trouble, troublemaker yeah

That's your middle name

Oh, wo, oh

I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain

And I wanna know

Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad?

Oh, wo, oh

My mind keeps sayin' run as fast as you can

I say I'm done but then you pull me back

Oh, wo, oh

I swear your giving me a heart attack

It's like you're always there in the corners of my mind

I see a silhouette every time I close my eyes

There must be poison in those finger tips of yours

Cause I keep comin' back for more

Oh, wo, oh

Trouble, troublemaker yeah

That's your middle name

Oh, wo, oh

I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain

And I wanna know

Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad?

Oh, wo, oh

My mind keeps sayin' run as fast as you can

I say I'm done but then you pull me back

Oh, wo, oh

I swear your giving me a heart attack

Troublemaker

I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain

And I wanna know

Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad?

Oh, wo, oh

My mind keeps sayin' run as fast as you can

I say I'm done but then you pull me back

Oh, wo, oh

I swear your giving me a heart attack

(Troublemaker)

Maybe I'm insane

Cause I keep doing the same damn thing

Thinking one day we gon' change

But you know just how to work that back

And make me forget my name

What the hell you do I won't remember

I'll be gone until November

And you'll show up again next summer, yeah

Typical middle name is trickster

And it fits you like a glove boy

Sick of the drama

You're a troublemaker,

But damn boy it like I love the trouble

And I can't even explain why

Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad?

Oh, wo, oh

My mind keeps sayin' run as fast as you can

I say I'm done but then you pull me back

Oh, wo, oh

I swear your giving me a heart attack

Troublemaker

Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad?

Oh, wo, oh

My mind keeps sayin' run as fast as you can

(troublemaker)

I say I'm done but then you pull me back

Oh, wo, oh

I swear your giving me a heart attack

Troublemaker

I finished breathing heavily, I turned to look at innocent but his face was pale, or paler than normal. Something was very wrong. I walked towards him, "Innocent?" I questioned him, but he just shook his head. That's when I felt it, that stare that seemed to bore a whole in my back. I turned around to look at the bataclan and their on the balcony stood . . .

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash: mwhahahaha, cliffy, how evil am I. anyway please review ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Ash: hello so here's chapter 5. I can't believe I've gotten this far. What about you tricky?

_Looks around. Tricksters has disappeared. Shrugs_

Ash: oh well. Anyway I would like to thank you SakuraFlame10 for reviewing, and I hope you keep doing so ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own cirque du soleil or any of its characters

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Trickster?

There standing on the balcony was what I believed to be a man, however he was wearing an odd skull mask that had black and silvery swirls on it, and his eyes seemed to be black. He wore a suit jacket and waist coat of the same design as the mask and he had a deep purple shirt, his suit trousers were black with vertical silver lines running down them. In his hand he held a large scythe.

I turned to find Innocent and Dog beside me, and all around the steps of the stage skeletal like creatures seemed to appear from the darkness, in their hands there were small scythes as well. This definitely isn't an act.

I turned back to the bataclan and watched as the man dropped to the stage without a sound, how was that possible? I watched as he straightened from his landing position and prowled towards me. Old self defence moves flashed through my head as he got closer. I could feel Innocent cling to my side and Dog brush up against my leg.

I turned away from the creepy man, and picked up Innocent and placed him on dogs back. "You two run away, okay? Don't worry about me I'll be fine" and with that Dog sprinted full pelt past all the skeletons and the man, before disappearing backstage. Luckily nothing went after them.

The man kept getting closer before he stopped about 2 meters away from me. "Who are you?" I was surprised by how confident I sounded; I definitely did feel like it.

Splaying his hand across his chest, and in a deep dark tone he said, "Me? I'm Crooner*, who are you my dear? I don't believe I've seen you before"

"My names Ayane, so what's your act?" I ask, crooner bursts out laughing like it's the funniest thing in the world.

"Act?, Act? You think I have an act. No. I am here to try and claim Kooza as mine." He stated as if it would be the most glorious thing to do.

"What the hell is Kooza?" I asked, I swear if I could see his face he would be looking at me like I was an idiot.

"You're in Kooza you stupid girl" he said it as if it where the most obvious thing. So that must mean this circus was called Kooza.

"Oh" was my, oh so intelligent response, "but it's just a circus why would you want to claim it as yours?"

"how stupid are you girl, Kooza isn't a circus, what gave you that idea, Kooza is a world" as he said this I realised I was no longer surround by seats but a huge forest, the stage, and everything behind it looked the same, but what I once thought was a roof was really a dark canopy of trees, and the canopy's were so thick it blocked out the sun. I could feel my eyes widen, where was I? How did I get here? Chiyo what have you gotten me into?

Crooner was staring at me; he had a hand on his chin as if he was thinking about something. "I've decided you will be my wife!" I stared at him

"WHAT" I shouted outraged, who was this bloke to just come waltzing in and then say I was to be his wife.

"Well every ruler needs a queen, and you're such a pretty little thing" he stated matter-o-factly.

"Over my dead body, if you want me to be your wife you're gonna have to force me" I said angrily, then I realised what I said. Oh no.

"Fine then, force it is" he said positioning himself in an attacking position, the lunging at me with great speed, luckily I have quick reflexes and was able to dodge, but he was already coming at me again.

Stopping quickly I turned to face him; he ran at me head on his scythe swinging down. I moved forward and crouched over so slightly so I wouldn't get hit by the blade and grabbed the staff of the scythe, I then shoved it forward so that it struck him in the stomach, hopping to wind him. I then used the momentum of spinning around to the back of him to yank it out of his grasp. Then with the end of the stuff which didn't have the blade I hit him squarely in the back. But. He didn't move he stood there as if nothing had happened. This is bad. Slowly he turned around to face me, suddenly he reached out and grabbed the end of the scythe and repeated exactly what I had done to him but on me. As he jabbed the end of the scythe into my gut, I could feel all the air escape from my lungs, then before I knew it I felt a sharp pain in the middle of my back and I landed on the floor face first, unable to move.

I heard Crooner's footsteps as he walked to me. I could see his polished shoes in front of me, but my vision was slightly blurry. He crouched down and caressed my cheek. In my head I was screaming, but I couldn't move a muscle. How strong had the blow been? Then I felt him stiffen. He stood up and chuckled.

"Oh how long has it been my dear, dear friend?" his voice was dripping with sarcasm, and I realised he wasn't talking to me!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash: i bet you thought it was gonna be the trickster again

Crooner- this character didnt actually have a name, though i think it represents death. however i have seen other people use this name and decided to do so myself


	6. Chapter 6

Ash: hi again faithful followers ;) I'm going to have to apologize for the shortness of the last chapter; I'm sorry, please forgive me. It was really late when I wrote it so it was short, but I just had to update. I'm going to try and update every other day or so, so if I don't update bear with me

Disclaimer: I don't own Kooza or any of its characters

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Trickster?

I heard a few quiet steps behind me before they stopped. I looked up to Crooner he was very unhappy.

"Don't give me that look, I haven't done anything, yet that is" I heard a quiet shift of clothing, "what? She wouldn't listen to me. So, I taught her a lesson"

Will Crooner was distracted I quietly tried to get up without making too much noise. I was able to get to my hands and knees when Crooner noticed, "Hey, hey, hey, why are you trying to get away? You said if I wanted you as my wife I had to force you, and I've beaten you to the floor, that means you're becoming my wife!"

My head bent my eyes widened, what have I gotten into? No way in hell was I becoming that nutjobs wife! I brought one leg up underneath me and made myself stand, after a lot of pain shooting through my back I stood up straight and faced the bastard. I smiled a wicked smile and stated, "forcing and beating are two different things, just cause you knocked me on the ground don't mean I won't stand back up and fight" I watched as surprise and the boiling rage pass over his face, (in realising the world had changed, I had also noticed what I thought was a mask was actually his face), "I won't marry you even if you beat me to hell"

I heard snickering behind me, as I turned to look at the person, I saw Crooner racing towards me. Before I could stop him Crooner had hit me in the side of my head, I felt dizzy and found myself falling, the last thing I remember before blacking out was what looked like a bolt of lightning hit crooner, and strong toned arms catching.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up to find myself laid on one of the overly stuffed sofa's in the dressing room, the light blinding me for a minute. My head felt as though a herd of elephants were stampeding through it, my back had a shooting pain through it and my stomach ached. What happened? Then a rush of memories came back to me. Oh that's what.

I looked around me and found Innocent and Dog curled up fast asleep on a sofa opposite mine. They looked so cute curled up together.

I felt as if someone was watching me and I looked up to the back of the sofa to find a man looking down at me. "eek" I instinctively moved backwards, but I found empty space and landed on the floor with a loud thump. Ow :'( I had my eyes closed shut and was rubbing the back of my head where I had hit on the floor. I opened my eyes to find the man crouched in front of me. I jolted backward, luckily not hitting my head on a table nearby.

The man then stood up and offered me a hand. To be polite I took it and he hauled me onto my feet with ease, unfortunately I was still a little dizzy, and he had pulled me up with a little bit too much force and I fell forwards. I naturally closed my eyes, but I didn't feel the floor, instead I landed with my hands pressed to a well-toned and muscular chest, with strong arms wrapped around me. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up to find myself staring into a pair of white eyes. They were unusually beautiful.

I then realised the position we were in and pulled back, pushing against the man's chest. A light blush had found it was across my cheeks as I took an unsteady step backwards, luckily the backs of my legs found the sofa and I dropped onto it. I put my head in my hands, wresting my elbows on my legs. I took slow deep breathes, trying to clear the fogginess from my mind. After a couple of minutes I slowly lifted my head and sat up. Good, I wasn't dizzy anymore, but my head and body still ached. Slowly I stood up, good no dizziness again.

It was then I realised the man was still standing there, oops. I turned to face him, "thank you, you were the one who stopped Crooner, weren't you?" I got a small nod. I realised I still hadn't introduced myself, "how rude of me, my names Ayane, and you are?" I asked extending my hand.

In a smooth rich tone he replied, "Trickster" and instead of shaking my hand he bowed an elegant bow, and bowed low. Realising this must be the custom here, I un-extended my hand and also made an elegant bow and bowed even lower than him, since it seemed the politest thing to do. But this seemed to surprise him. Standing up straight again I raised my eyebrows, but it hurt were I had been hit in the side of the head and I winced. When I opened my eyes again I found Trickster standing close to me with a concerned look on his face.

Leaning forward he gently took my chin and turned my head so he could get a better look, at what I guess was a huge bruise forming. Slowly he started leaning close to me. Shocked I took a step away from out of his grasp. I quickly turned and walked to one of the mirrors. In the mirror I could see the bruise beginning to darken and was slightly yellow-y/ green. I saw in the mirror Trickster walking up behind me. Turning around I got a proper look at him.

He was dressed in a suit in the same colours as Innocent's sleeper, except the colours were vertical instead of horizontal. On his head was a hat which seemed almost moulded to his head, the hat twisted to a point and were the same colours had his suit. Creepily, all of the colours were inline. His face was pale with white eyes, and around his eyes was a burst of different colours, as well as a red line sweeping down the left side of his face which then curled around his chin. It was then that I fully realised he was actually quite handsome, and from what I had felt from when he had held me he was very well-toned and muscular under that suit.

The Trickster came to stand beside me and once again took hold of my chin turning my face to the side, "what are you doing?" I questioned, all I got was a "shhh" he then looked me in the eye smiled and . . .

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash: ha, how was that? Review, please guys, and I will give you cyber-cookie ;) c ya next time ;D


	7. Chapter 7

Ash: hi guys I apologize for the shortness of my last couple of chapters. I just read through my latest chapter and I realised it progressed quite quickly. This is probably because I was rushing, since I have a bad habit of starting to write at about 9:30 – 10ish which means I finish quite late, and if you didn't realise I'm still at school, don't worry big school (11-18 yr. school), not little school ;) I would also like to thank you Zikka-chan for her reviews, so thank you.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Trickster?

Slowly leaning forward the Trickster gently kissed me where the bruise was. His lifts where soft and full. I closed my eyes tightly, thinking it was going to hurt, but instead I felt a small buzz like static pass from his lips to the bruise and then the rest of my body. I then realised he was kissing me (on the forehead but still) and shoved him away, taking a step back.

I touched where the bruise should have been but it didn't hurt. Neither did my back or stomach ache. I turned to the mirror and looked at where the bruise should have been. Let me repeat SHOULD OF, but it wasn't, my skin was clear of any imperfections and it looked as if nothing had been there. I pulled a few escaping strands of hair out of the way to get a better look, and touched the area. Amazing. What did he do? How did he get rid of my bruise?

I turned and looked at him with shocked and questioning eyes. I stood there and smirked. "How did you?" I pointed to where the bruise was meant to be. He just tapped his nose. I blinked and he wasn't there, he had just literally disappeared in to thin air. Getting used to this crazy world called Kooza, I shrugged and walked over to where Innocent and Dog where sleeping.

I knelt down next to the sofa and gently shook Innocent awake. He groggily opened his eyes and yawned, wiping sleep from his eyes. This in turn caused Dog to wake up, and stretch. Innocent slowly looked to me blinked a couple and then his light blue eyes widened impossibly wide as he looked at me both shocked and happy at the same time.

Suddenly he shot forward wrapping his small arms around my neck and hugging me tightly. A small smile crept across my face and I hugged him back, making hushing sounds. He was like a really cute, sweet, innocent, little brother. We stayed like this until my knees hurt from kneeling, luckily he was small enough for me to pick up, so picking him up I sat down on the sofa, him still clinging to me like a monkey. Dog had gotten up from where he had been lying next to us on the floor, to curl up on the sofa next to us, his side pressed against my thigh. I soon heard even breathes coming from Innocent and realised he had fallen asleep. Poor thing it must have given him quite a scare, with Crooner coming out an' all, and then me getting a bit beat up probably didn't help either. Carefully I laid him down and the sofa, standing up Dog lifted his head up cocking it to the side, giving me a questioning look.

"Don't worry, I'm just gonna go for a stretch, you stay here and look after Innocent" I smiled down at the protective dog. With that I walked back out into the maze of corridors, there was something I had to check.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I passed a few people in the corridors, and when they gave me a concerned or worried look I just replied with a smile, and they smiled back seeming relieved. Even though I have only been here a day or was it two now the people here seemed generally concerned about me, this made me happy, to have so many people caring about me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I finally reached the stage I realised I really wasn't in the circus tent anymore. "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore, Toto" I said under my breath. I walked off the stage and approached one of the huge trees.

I placed my hand on the rough bark of the tree, the bark was brown but looked like it had dark purples running through it, but there was something else odd about it. It was like there was a hum of energy that ran through the tree. Moving I reached and pressed my other hand against another tree close by. I could almost feel an energy running back and forth between the two trees. I wonder if everything was connected with this hum of energy. I walked past the ring of trees making up the walls of the stage to the trees behind them and repeated the process, my hypothesis must be somewhat right.

I walked deeper into the thick forest before I came to a small clearing which had a small stream running around one edge, and all along the banks where beautiful blue flowers. Beneath me the grass was lush and springy. The flowers looked like a tiger woods lily, but its main colour was blue with streaks of silver running along the petals with black speckles, and the green stem had gold patterns twisting up it. I reached out and gently stroked one of the petals; it was soft and felt like silk. Looking across to the far side of the clearing I saw on the edge of the clearing that there was what looked like a willow tree, it hung low over the stream just before the stream disappeared into the trees with its boughs reaching out across the water. The willow's leaves where a beautiful green/yellow with a silver streak down the centre.

Smiling I removed the shoes from my feet and let my feet sink into the carpet of soft grass. I took a few steps before I started to put together a dance. Spinning, leaping and tumbling* around the clearing, I felt freer than a bird. I felt so at peace here in this natural landscape, my voice began to escape from my mouth, and it filled the clearing with music for me to dance to. I sung and my moves corresponded with words.

I not far away I heard I a bird with a song like nothing I had ever heard before. This inspired me and I began adding new moves to my dance. I continued dancing for another 10 minutes, when I was finished I was panting for breath I walked to the stream and took a sip of water, it looked clean enough, then I laid down on the grass.

Closing my eyes I listened to the sounds of the forest. The stream babbling, the wind whistling, birds chirping in the trees, their music bringing the forest to life, the brush of animals as they moved through the foliage. Everything here was calm and peaceful here, everything was so serene. I opened my eyes and found the moon beaming back at me, it was a light was a silvery blue and it illuminated the clearing, giving everything an ethereal glow. I closed my eyes again, it was night time already.

I should probably get back to the stage, but I couldn't find it in me to get up and leave, I was exhausted from all my dancing. And I didn't know what dangerous animals could be out here. Sighing I opened my eyes to find the Trickster looking down at me. My heart jumped in shock; taking a breath I placed my hand over my heart calming myself from my mini heart attack.

Hauling myself up of the floor I stated, "you shouldn't scare people like that" looking at the Trickster who just smirked. Whatever. I walked over to where I had kicked of my shoes and put them back on, I then walked back over to the Trickster, "How come you're here?" I questioned him.

Smirking he replied, "I knew" I looked at him quizzically.

"Knew what?" I questioned him,

"That you were here" he replied in a smooth voice, but underneath there seemed to be a hint of power,

"How?" at this I got a smirk and a light chuckle,

"I know everything there is about this world" at this I looked at him a little shocked, and raised a questioning eyebrow, to this he replied, "after all I did create it" at this I felt my jaw hit the floor.

WHAT, the Trickster created Kooza. Well I guess that does explain its craziness. I realised I was still gaping and quickly shut my mouth, from which I earned a small chuckle from the Trickster. I pointed at him, "you created all of this? How is that possible?" I asked him; to this he just tapped his nose. Arrgghh, I hate it when people don't give me a straight answer.

He then looked at my finger which was still pointed at him. Frowning he quickly reached forward grabbing my hand and looking at it. He turned my hand over and examined it; this caused a faint blush to spread across my cheeks. He then grabbed my other had and checked it over. I stared at him and tried to take my hands back but he kept them in a strong grip. Suddenly he reached forward and ripped the sleeve of my leotard off. At this I yanked my hands back and hugged them to me, "what are you doing?" I said angrily, he stared at me then as if just noticing me.

"You're – you're becoming a part of Kooza" he stated calmly if not a little worriedly, I stared at him and look at my hands. My hands hand a faint swirl of multi-colours twisting around them and then up my arm, and my fingers were becoming stained with silver. I then checked the other hand and ripped the sleeve off to check my arm, - I might as well since the other side was already ruined – and sure enough all along that arm was swirls of faint colour as well. I looked at Trickster; I was scared, what is happening to me?

"What do you mean I'm becoming a part of Kooza?" I asked him in a small voice. He slowly walked towards me, and gently took one of my hands, holding it out to look at my arm. I looked at him with wide eyes as he checked me over once again.

"What I mean is that Kooza almost has a mind of its own, and when I say you're becoming a part of it I mean your becoming one of its inhabitants, like Innocent. I can tell because everyone in Kooza has patterns like this on their bodies, though a bit more defined" he gave me a sympathetic look.

"But, what about going home?" I said, would I be able to go home, would I be able to see my friends and family again? But the Trickster just shook his head.

"I don't know, like I said I created Kooza, but Kooza has a mind of its own. But I do know that you're here for a reason, nobody comes to Kooza without a reason for being brought here." I nodded.

The Trickster still slide his hand down my arm to my hand, sending shivers down my spine. Holding my hand he the led me back to the stage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When we reached the stage, he continued to lead me back stage and through the maze of corridors. I could feel could feel the heat in my cheeks rising, he was still holding my hand. He led me to a door which was coloured in a pattern of blues and blacks. He opened it and pulled me inside.

The door opened in the right corner of the room. The insides of the room were beautifully furnished with a soft black carpet, and in the middle of the room, pushed up against the back wall was a big queen's bed with blue bed sheets. To the left side of the room there was another blue door which was open a jar, this allowed me to see it was a small bathroom. On the right side of the there was a row of mirrors which could be slid open, and along the wall opposite the bed there was a black sofa with silver patterns on it , and in front of the sofa there was a glass coffee table.

"This is your room for now" Trickster stated simply, I gaped up at him

"but -" now get some sleep your tired" the trickster cut me off walking out the room. Fine, be like that, I stuck my tongue out at him as he closed the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash: hahaha no more complaining now 2,153 words, suckers :P no I'm only kidding. I would like to apologize if the Trickster is a bit OOC, I meant to make him silent but he needs to talk for this.

*If you don't know what tumbling is, its gymnastics when people, somersault, rolls and handsprings without equipment.

Ash: I hope you enjoyed and please review

REVIEW!

\/


	8. Chapter 8

Ash: ok so here is my 8th chapter. Yay. And I would like to thank you flamesakura10 and zikka-chan for reviewing. You other people could learn from them. (REVIEW)

Disclaimer: I do not own cirque du soleil

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Trickster?

I walked farther into the room and then looked at the bed. A huge grin spread across my face as I ran towards the big bed and belly flopped onto it. The bed was so soft, and it was what I could imagine felt like lying on clouds. Standing up I walked other to the sliding mirrors.

I slide open one of the mirrors and was welcomed into my own mini dressing room with rails upon rails of clothing. To one side there was a long table pushed against the wall with a huge mirror hanging above it, and there on the table was the bag with my clothes in it. I could see that a huge mirror covered the whole of the back wall and reflected everything back. Walking back into the main room I headed for the bathroom.

When I walked into the bathroom I was standing to the right of the room with a long length of wall off to the left. The bathroom was covered in white tiles with silver floral patterns covering them. In the far left corner was a shower where you just walked behind a glass screen and in the other corner was a huge bath sunken into the floor. In the bath were those water jets you get in Jacuzzi's, and all along the side was a number of bubble baths. Along the wall to the left there was a sink with a counter which stretched out from it and yet another mirror and a toilet. On the right side of the bathroom there was a radiator with big black fluffy towels which had silver patterns on them as well as a huge cupboard, and in the corner near the wall was a clothes basket. Walking to the cupboard I opened it to find and assortment of hair care products and body gels, lotions, moisturisers, etc.

My eyes were popping out of their sockets at the sight of everything.

Walking back into the dressing room I found a chest of draws. Opening a draw I found a number of different types of underwear, some I wasn't even going to touch. In another I found pyjamas, I grabbed a pair of black shorts which would come to just below mid-thigh, and a top which was black, and had blue and silver patterns on it.

Walking back to the bathroom, I shut the door and dumped the night clothes on the counter. Walking other to the bath I turned on the taps and looking through the bubble baths, I picked one which said, 'relaxing mind and body bath soak', I could do with some relaxation. Unscrewing the lid I tipped a huge amount next to the taps. Then undressing and chucking my dirty clothes in the clothes basket I walked over to the shower. I turned it on and waited for the water to heat up. I quickly washed with some soap's I had grabbed out of the cupboard, turned the shower of and got into the bath. Turning of the taps, I turned to the controls on the side and turned on the jets. I sunk down as the water bubbled around me, mmm, this was so relaxing, and I had been needing this. A lazy smile eased onto my face as I closed my eyes and sunk deeper into the water.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After about 40 minutes I was well and truly pruned*, turning of the jets and pulling out the plug I got out. I grabbed one of the towels and wrapped it around myself; I then grabbed a smaller towel and wrapped it around my hair. They were so soft and warm, like the ones you get at those fancy hotels. When I finished drying of I dressed in my PJ's and went to blow dry my hair with a hairdryer I had noticed in the dressing room earlier.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I was ready for bed I pulled back the covers and climbed in, my lose hair splaying out around me. I reviled in the softness of the bed and how light the duvet felt even though it was so thick. I instantly slipped into dreamland.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I opened my eyes to find myself surrounded by pitch black. I couldn't see anything not even my own hand. "Hello" I called out my voice echoing in the darkness. I heard a dark chuckle, "hello? Who's there?" another chuckle and I thought I felt something cold stroke my cheek. I was terrified. "Stopping being wimp and show yourself" I shouted into the darkness. I felt a breath of cold against the back of my neck and I screamed. _

_An evil chuckle rang out through the darkness, "who's the wimp? My dear, dear Ayane" I recognised that voice._

"_Crooner? If that's you come out and face me" I shouted, I was angry now. I felt an arm drape itself across my shoulders; I flinched slightly but remained calm. _

"_Well done you've guessed correct" he whispered into my ear, his cold breath chilling me to the bone. His arm removed itself from my shoulders and I heard echoing footsteps as he walked away. I then I heard a click of fingers and then a blinding light causing me to shut my eyes tight._

_When I opened my eyes I was back in the forest, but it was very dark and there was almost no light. Around me in the trees and bushes I heard whispers, not the wind but something else. A dark laugh filled the area and caused a shiver to run down my spine. Then Crooner shot from out of nowhere with his scythe and slashed at me. Luckily I dodged quick enough, so that I didn't lose my arm, but I had a deep gash. I squinted against the pain, tears escaping from my eyes, I held my arm where the gash was trying to stop the bleeding. _

_When I looked up Crooner was walking towards me with a feral look in his eyes. I walked backwards until my back hit a tree. When he reached me he grabbed my face with is had and forced me to look at him his other pressed against the tree next to my head. I was trapped. He had this wicked smirk on his face as he leant towards me. No, no, NO. He was going to kiss me. "Nooooo" I screamed as I kneed him where it hurts. He doubled other and I ran away from him. _

_I ran through the forest as fast as I could. I ran and ran, tripping over tree roots, and bushes scratching my arms and legs. But I didn't car I had to get away from him, as far as possible. Suddenly I was back in the clearing and the Trickster was there._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

I shot up from my bed eyes wide. It was dark again, I felt someone next to me, I cringed away. I heard a click of fingers and a soft light filled the room. Sitting next to me was the Trickster, his white eyes filled with concern. At this I broke down tears streaming down my face, he reached over and stroked my hair, saying calming and comforting things. I turned to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, crying into his shoulder. Hesitantly he wrapped his arms around me, stroking my hair.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was about 10minutes later and I had finally calmed down. Somehow I had ended up in Tricksters lap, my head resting in the crook of his neck and him cradling me against his body. Using his thumb I wiped the rest of the tears from my eyes. "Shhh, hey are you ok?" he asked in a gentle voice.

I don't know, was I alright? I pulled away from him slightly and looked him in his eyes, "I don't know" I said in almost a whisper. He looked into my eyes, his white eyes holding concern and worry.

"You were screaming, did you have a night mare?" he asked me, I looked away from him and gave a small nod. "What was it?" he questioned me, I looked into his eyes and told him. When I finished he was looking at me with a mix of worry, concern and anger. Pure anger began to fill his eyes.

"Trickster? What's wrong? Why are you angry?" I was a little scared at how angry he looked, but when he turned to me his anger disappeared and was replaced with kindness.

"It's nothing, don't worry about Crooner, I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you" he promised, then he stared at me narrowing his eyes.

"What?" I asked feeling a bit self-conscious; he leaned in slightly closer and brushed a finger down a cheek, causing me to blush.

"I thought you were pale, but I thought it was just because you had a nightmare, but know you've calmed down you should be going back to your normal colour, but you're not! I think you're becoming even more Koozian" at this my eyes widened and I looked at my arms.

The colours on my arms and hands had become more prominent. Then out the corner of my eye I noticed my legs, looking at my legs and feet they were the same as my hands and arms, with colours twisting up them. I climbed from Trickster's lap realising how awkward it was to be sitting like that. I further examined my limbs and noticed my skin had become paler. Trickster leaned over me and looked at my legs; he ran a hand down one, causing a small shiver to run down my spine, but not in fear. He then seemed to realise what he had done and pulled back, he had a guilty look on his face but in his eyes I noticed a hint of mischief.

He climbed off the bed and the turned to me a small smile on his lips, "go to sleep, you're going to have a busy day tomorrow" I smiled and lay down. Making sure I was tucked in he turned and walked to the door and opened it walked out, closing it softly behind him.

Then realising something I quickly jumped out of bed and ran to the door, yanking it up I looked down the corridor to see the trickster walking away, "Trickster" I called to him, he stopped and turned around looking surprised, smiling I motioned to him to come back.

When he reached me he looked down at me and smiled, "is something wrong?"

"Oh, no nothing's wrong, I just forgot to say thank you" and with that I went on to tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. When I pulled back he had a shocked look on his face, and before he could do anything I disappeared back into my bedroom shutting my door. A small giggle escaped my lips as I climbed back into bed. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad staying here.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash: yes finished, how awesome am I :D REVIEW please people.

*by this I mean when your fingers go all wrinkly after being in water for a long time.


	9. Chapter 9

Ash: hi I'm back I hope the chapters are long enough for you ;) and I would like to thank you Zikka-chan and FlameSakura10 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: do not own cirque du soleil.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Trickster?

I opened my eyes groggily. I was normally a morning person but after last night I was 'beat'. My eyes opened to my room in twilight darkness. I have no have no idea what the time was. Looking at the wall behind the sofa I noticed a clock. The time read 10:45 am. Crap! I jumped out of bed and ran to the dressing room to get dressed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had been looking through the mound of clothing in my dressing room when I came across a beautiful black leotard. The leotard came up my neck slightly but didn't have any sleeves, there were beautiful swirls of silver running through the fabric and little plastic diamonds had been placed around it. To go with it I found a pair of tights which were clear and had silver swirls running up them, as well as a skirt like thing which only hung down the back that was in ruffles and was similar to the tights.

Pulling the clothes on as well as my shoes from yesterday and quickly brushing and plaiting my hair, I then rushed into the bathroom and cleaned my teeth with a toothbrush and toothpaste I had found.

When I was ready I walked out of my room and into the corridor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walked through the corridors until I reached the stage. On the stage everyone was sitting around in a circle apart from the king and his clowns who stood in the centre entertaining everyone with their jokes, and antics. I smiled as I walked closer listening to everyone's laughter. The only other person I noticed who wasn't sitting in the circle was Trickster. Looking around I couldn't see him. I frowned for a second but was already smiling when I heard everyone's laughter. It looked like king was waking side and kick around the head with his steak again.

As I walked closer Dog noticed me and came running up to me, this caused everyone to turn around at look at me. When Dog reached me he jumped up on his hind legs and put is front paws against my shoulders, the next thing I knew I was having a bath. "Dog- Do- DOG!" dog quickly dropped to the ground and looked at me innocently whilst everyone laughed. Bending I stroked Dog and joined in with everyone's laughing.

Innocent got up from where he was sitting and walked over to me. When he reached me I gave him a small hug which he returned. Innocent then frowned pointed at me and then his mouth, making biting motions, as if on cue my stomach rumbled, embarrassment took over my face and heat rose to my cheeks. At this Innocent let out a small laugh, took my hand and led me backstage again with Dog trailing behind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Innocent had led me to a kitchen; it was very homely with the classic black and white check tiles, wooden cupboards, and a breakfast bar surrounded by seats, as well as a large fridge/freezer in the corner.

Innocent walked over to a bread bin and pulled out two slices of white bread. Then walking over to the fridge he pulled out butter and strawberry jam. He then pulled out a (blunt) knife from a draw. Upon seeing this I walked over to him and asked, "do you want me to do that" at this he smiled and pointed to a cupboard, walking over and opening it I found a number of glass cups, I picked up one before asking, "do you need a glass?" to which he shook his head, but pointed to the fridge.

I opened the fridge and found it full to the brim with different types of food. Looking in the door I saw a number of different juices, but I decided on a smooth orange juice pouring it into the glass and quickly placing the carton back where it came from. When I turned around again Innocent had set a strawberry jam sandwich on a plate on the breakfast bar and pointed at me, and then motioned eating. I walked over to the breakfast bar and sat down.

"Thanks Innocent" I said with a smile, and tucked into my breakfast/lunch, and then continued to gulp down my orange juice.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was 1:00 now and for the past hour the artists had been teaching me some of their arts, and getting me to try them, fortunately I wasn't half bad and didn't embarrass myself too much. Right now the devils had gotten their wheel of death out and were trying to get me on it.

"I-I'm not sure guys" I said worriedly, standing before one of the wheel of deaths rings. The two twins just smiled at me,

"Don't worry; we wouldn't let you go up there alone. One of us would be with you the whole time" they said reassuring me, and it did look like a lot of fun. Slowly a small smile crawled across my lips.

"Alright, but you have to promise you won't let me fall off" I said finally deciding, beside me Innocent tugged on my arm and looked at me worriedly, "don't worry, I'll be fine" I said giving him a reassuring smile, then walking forward I stood next to one of the devils who was waiting for me next to a ring.

"We're going to start of slowly and build up speed, I'm going to be standing behind you the whole time so don't panic" he said, and then motioned for me to climb on to the contraption.

Standing in the ring I was little wobbly, but the metal felt strong beneath my feat. Then when I felt the devil standing behind I started to walk forwards.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was now 2:30 and my lesson on the wheel of death had ended without incident. In fact it had been exhilarating. Afterwards the clowns had come back out and started causing mischief. To escape all the drama and get some peace and quiet for a while I was heading for the clearing.

When I reached the clearing it was just as beautiful as it was the last time. Happy to be alone for the moment I skipped across the grass to the willow tree. Placing my feet on the lower branches I hauled myself up the tree until I reached a thick branch I could sit on.

I sat with my back against the trunk and my legs hung either side of the branch. Closing my eyes I listened to the forest; the stream babbling, the wind whistling, birds chirping. SNAP! Snapping my eyes open I looked down to find a rabbit like creature hopping away into the bushes. I released a breath I didn't realise I had been holding and went back to relaxing against the tree.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had been resting in the tree for about 15 minutes when I opened my eyes to find Trickster sitting on the same branch as me staring at me. "Eek" I jumped at seeing him, his sudden appearance causing me to lose balance and slip sideways of the branch.

As I fell I closed my eyes tight waiting for the impact of hitting the ground, but it never came. Instead I found myself being caught by strong arms. Opening my eyes slowly I looked up to find Trickster staring down at me, a sexy smirk on his face. WAIT, I did NOT just think sexy, no, no, no, no. I could feel my cheeks beginning to heat up with the thought.

My blushing caused Trickster to look at me curiously, "are you alright Ayane? You've gone red" I just nodded,

"I'm fine" I said in a small voice trying to stop my cheeks reddening further when I realised he was still holding me bridal style, "umm, you can put me down now" I said shyly, at this he just stared at me and then a mischievous glint appeared in his white eyes.

"Now why would I want to do that?" he said 'seriously', this caused me to blush even more. Then he started walking further into the forest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash: so there's chapter 9 I hope you enjoyed and please review


	10. Chapter 10

Ash: hi again guys, haven't really got anything to say apart from the fact that I can't believe I've got 10 chapters already. Eek ^_^

Disclaimer: don't own anything apart from my character

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Trickster?

"Put me down, put me down, put me down" I said banging on the Trickster's chest. Sadly it didn't seem to have any affect, so I started to push against his nicely toned chest -Arrgghh why do I keep having these thoughts- but again to no avail. "Why can't you just put me down? And where are we going?" I whined at the Trickster.

"I've already answered your first question, and to your second it wouldn't be a surprise then would it?" he stated 'smartly'

"But you could at least let me walk, I have my own legs" I complained back,

"Yes, well we don't want you falling over some tree root would we? After all it gets very hard to walk here"

"but I –" the Trickster cut me off with a stare, to which I stared back at, I was not backing down, Trickster then let out a sigh.

The next thing I know I'm hanging over his shoulder with a nice view of his cute little backside, Arrgghh, again with these thoughts, what is wrong with me? Instead I ignored the heat rising to my cheeks and started pounding on his back, as well as kicking at his front. To stop me kicking he just clamped his arm over my legs tighter. My hitting his back didn't seem to bother him; in fact I think he was enjoying it like a massage. I give up. Deciding I was stuck like this I laid limp over his shoulder and watched the floor as he walked.

I could hear Trickster snickering when he realised I'd stopped; my reply was a "hmph" which caused a small chuckle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When we stopped the Trickster still didn't put me down, "when are you going to just put me down?" Instead he turned so I could see what he had been standing in front of. In front of us stood a gigantic oak tree. It looked about 300m tall, and had branches as thick as cars. I gapped up at the huge tree. Then twisting to look at the Trickster I asked "why did you bring me here?"

A mischievous smile crept across tricksters face as he replied, "I'll show you" and with that he took a running leap and jumped up the tree to the first branch which was about 6m in the air. I then gapped at him, and before he could say anything he said "please, I created this world" to which I shut my mouth and nodded. He then took off jumping from branch to branch, and at a very fast pace as well.

I wrapped my arms around Trickster's waist and squeezed my eyes shut; I did not want to fall at this height. I could almost feel the smugness pouring off of him. Geez a girl holds any guy tight and they become full of themselves, I rolled my eyes at him glad he couldn't see my face.

When we finally stopped I opened my eyes and let go of his waist. From my point of view I was looking down and I could see we were very, very high up. "Will you put me down now, pleeeaasse?" I asked him.

This time I got a smack on the ass, "that's for whining" he said, I could feel my blood boiling, then an idea crossed my mind and I had a very good advantage point.

I lifted my hand up and smacked him hard on the ass, "that's for no putting me down" I stated, his reply to this was to dump me on the tree branch and to stalk of to the trunk of the tree, to which he lent against, ignoring me. looking at him closer I could see a light blush colouring his cheeks, this made me laugh, then when I looked again he had the cutest pout on his face and his cheeks were slightly redder, this in turn caused me to have a smalle laughing fit sitting where I had been dumped. I guess no one's ever smacked him on the backside before.

When I opened my eyes after calming down from all the laughter I found the trickster staring at me in disbelief, which almost made me start again, instead I held it in apart from a small 'pffft', "I'm sorry, did I embarrass you?" I asked, to which he turned and stuck his nose in the air.

Finally I decided to get up because I had a numb bum from sitting on the hard branch of the tree. The branch we had stopped on was about 6 meters long and 2.5 meters wide. Standing up I looked at the view.

WOW! Was the only thing I could think of, it seemed this giant tree was the heart of the forest. In front of us about a mile or so away I could see a number of flags rising out of the trees; I guess that's where the stage is. About 2 miles beyond the stage I could see huge meadows full of grass and flowers, as well as a river winding through them, and beyond that a large expanse of aquamarine blue sea. To the left of me there was what looked fields of crops, and behind guessing going what was inland, were huge snow-capped mountings with icy plains before them. However when I looked to the right there was a huge black burn, scarring the land, at this my wonderment was replaced with a frown, the burn went as far as the eye could see and didn't seem to stop. "Trickster?" I asked getting his attention, when he looked at me I pointed to the burnt land, "What is that?"

The Trickster frowned and a sadness appeared in his eyes, "that was Crooner's way of declaring 'war'" he stated. "Oh" was all I could think to say as Trickster seemed to lose himself in his thoughts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We had been standing in silence for a few minutes when I saw grey out the corner of my eye. Turning, my eyes widened at the site of a great grey cloud of smoke rising from where the stage was meant to be. "Trickster!" he turned to me and I pointed at the smoke. In turn his eyes widened in shock and I'm sure I saw a hint of panic and fear pass through them.

"Get on my back" he said turning so his back was to me, wasting no time I quickly jumped on to his back and he held me piggy-back style. The next thing we're falling through all the branches, I squeeze my eyes shut and press myself tighter to him resting my head on his shoulder.

When we landed Trickster didn't hesitate and took off running, speeding through the trees as if I or the trees weren't even there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When we finally reached the stage I stared in horror. The bataclan and the gauzy material, as well as the trees surrounding the area were all covered in flames, curls of smoke rising from them. And skeletons. Skeletons were everywhere, on the stage, in the trees, on the bataclan.

Still on Tricksters back I felt his whole body tense beneath me. Sensing his rage I slipped of his back and stood to his side but still behind him. "Trickster?" I called him quietly, "Trickster?" I walked round to face him. His white eyes had turned black, and his multi-coloured suite began to change.

Trickster was now wearing a gold and read striped suite, and on his head his hat were the same colours as his suite, and he had a number of tentacle like appendages extending from the back of it. And his eyes, his eyes were black, and full of hate and anger. I knew right away this wasn't good.

"Trickster?" he looked straight past me, "Trickster!" still nothing. I walked to stand right in front of him; it was a stupid and dangerous thing to do, but I didn't care. Grabbing his face in my hands I repeated loudly, "Trickster! Get a hold of yourself" he stared at me and a single tear ran down his face. Oh Trickster. But I had, had enough, putting one leg back I brought my hand up and slapped him hard. My hand stung, I held it to my chest and tears streamed down my face, but not from my pain, from the Trickster's pain. But the white returned to his eyes, and he looked at me properly.

"Ayane?" he said shocked,

"Thank god, thank god your back" I whispered, his clothes hadn't changed back but he was 'normal' again. I watched as he put a hand to his cheek, it probably stung as much as my hand did.

"Did you slap me?" I nodded, "that's the second time you've hit me today" he stated, I smiled, but then I remembered the skeletons, turning I watched as they continued to cause havoc, but everyone was fighting back. Even Innocent was using his kite to hit the beings. Having enough of watching I ran forward before the Trickster could stop me, and began using my self-defence moves against them, smashing them to pieces. Thankfully against my suspicions they didn't put themselves together again. That's too many horror movies for you.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Trickster had whipped out a sort of wand which had a sphere covered with diamonds on either end. From the end of the wand a bolt of lightning seemed to strike whoever it was pointed at. That must have been what he used when he saved me from Crooner that first time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was about 2 hours later since we had arrived back at the stage and I was just finishing beating the last skeleton to a pulp. SMASH! The thing fell to the floor in a pile of bones. Few. I stood their panting trying to get my breath back.

Turning I looked at all the damage. The bataclan's curtains where in shreds and were covered in burn marks, as was the railing, instruments etc. the gauzy material covering the backstage and frame work, was also ripped and torn, covered in burn marks and holes exposed the frame work beneath. The trees surrounding the stage weren't as bad but still had smoke stains and burn marks all up their trunks and branches, and their leaves were covered in a layer of soot. What a mess, how is anyone going to fix this?

I collapsed to the ground sitting with my legs out to the side of me. I heard soft footsteps behind me and I turned to find Innocent and Dog approaching me. Innocent's sleeper was all tattered and had a few scorch marks, and Dogs fur had black patches, and I could of sworn he had a slight limp. I held my arms to them and Innocent immediately hugged me, his small arms clinging to me, I wrapped my arms around him as he cried silently in to my shoulder. Dog stood to the side nuzzling Innocents cheek and then licking my face.

I felt a presence behind me and I turned my head to find Trickster staring down at us, an emotion I couldn't comprehend in his eyes. Turning back to Innocent I realised he had fallen asleep on me again, poor thing, with all these scary things happening I'm not surprised.

Standing up I faced Trickster and smiled at him weakly. "I'll go put him to bed, where's his room?"

The trickster started walking backstage not saying anything, when he was about halfway across the stage he looked over his shoulder and nodded his head to follow him. Understanding I followed silently after him with Dog at my side.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Innocent's room was a sky blue and had little pictures of clouds on the walls, as well as a few shelves covered in toys and little keep sakes. Luckily nobody's rooms had been damaged since they were at the very back, too far away from the stage. Innocent had a little single bed in the corner of the room and his bed sheets were the same colours as his sleeper. And at the end of his bed he had a little wooden toy box.

Walking in to the room first Trickster walked to a wardrobe in the corner and pulled out a sleeper identical to the one he was wearing. Yeah, suppose we should get him out of these dirty clothes. Nodding I put Innocent down on the bed and removed his dirty clothes, then replaced them with the clean ones. Picking Innocent back up again Trickster pulled back the covers of Innocent's bed. I laid him down and Trickster tucked him, looking down at him with a loving smile. I guess Innocent was like a little brother to him. I smiled at the thought, and Trickster stared at me.

I looked at him, "what?" I asked him, he blinked and realised he was staring. I smiled at him and gave a small laugh walking out of the room. Trickster soon followed after me shutting the door behind him. "I think I'm gonna go get changed, then I'll come help clean up" at this the trickster smirked.

"You don't need to" he said calmly a small smile on his lips and delight in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused,

"I'll show you he said walking back off towards the stage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash: ok that's it for today since its 11:40 and I have school tomorrow I hope you enjoyed and please review and continue to read


	11. Chapter 11

Ash: got nothing to say today apart from enjoy and review

Disclaimer: don't own anything except my character

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Trickster?

I followed the trickster back on to the stage. Surprisingly no one was around, the whole place seemed deserted. "Well" I asked, waiting for the Trickster to show me whatever it was.

Sighing he said, "be patient" and with that he walked into the centre of the stage, then without looking at me he said " you might not want to stand on the stage" confused I quickly got off the stage and stood near the trees.

The trickster got out his wand and then began to perform a sequence of dance moves. He moved around the stage as if he weighed nothing. Then pointing his wand up a bolt of lightning shot up into the air, and sparks began raining down on everything, and where they landed things where repaired. I stood there and watched as everything around us was repaired in literally a flash, within 2-3 minutes everything was as good as new. It was as if none of the fighting had ever happened.

I couldn't think of anything to say as the Trickster stood their smirking. Then eventually I let out a small laugh of relief blowing out air. My cloths hadn't been repaired so I decided to go change, seeing as my clothes were slit in some places and were covered in dirt and over things. I also needed a shower for a number of different reasons. "I'm gonna go change now" I said to the trickster with a small smile of relief on my face, "by the way that look suits you" I said with a small wink, smirking as I walked away, trying not to laugh.

I didn't hear a reply as I disappeared backstage, I think I teased the Trickster a bit too much, but his reactions are just so funny. It's probably because his normally the one teasing, and tricking people, and not the over way around.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After I got out of the shower I threw on a tank top with a t-shirt like top with the bottom cut off, as well as a pair of short-shorts. Deciding I couldn't be bothered to do anything with my hair I blow dried it and left it down.

With nothing to do I decided to go check up on Innocent.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stopping outside Innocent's door I listened to see if he were up. I didn't hear anything so I quietly pushed the door open. Inside I found Trickster looking at Innocent; he had that brotherly look on his face again.

Stepping in to the room he turned and looked at me. I gave him a worried glance before looking to Innocent. "Trickster?" I asked. All I got was "hmm?" trying again I asked "are you alright? You look exhausted" at this he just looked at me wirily. Turning into mother hen mode I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room shutting the door behind us. "Where's your room?" I asked sternly, to which I got a surprised and slightly worried look, "and don't go thinking anything funny" I tacked on quickly, to which I got a slightly relieved look. Still holding my hand the Trickster led me through the corridors until we stood outside a door of many different swirling colours. Unlocking the door the Trickster walked in, pulling me in along with him.

His room was a swirl of multi-colours that kept on changing, it was as if his room was a giant mood stone, right now it was mostly blacks, reds and yellows but also had a few hints of blues, and other colours were beginning to appear. (Black is stress, red is fear, yellow is nervous, blue is calm). In the middle pushed up against the back wall was a king bed with red bed sheets, and like in my room there was a row of mirrors where a wall was meant to be, I guess that's his dressing room. Then on the other side of the room there was another door, leading to what I'm guessing was the bathroom. In one corner of the room he also had a huge corner sofa and a glass coffee table.

He let go of my hand and went to stand in the middle of the room, looking slightly nervous, the room reflecting his emotions. Still in mother hen mode I told him, "go grab some clothes and get in the shower, you look like you could do with a wash" at this I swear I could see a faint dusting of pink on his cheeks, giving a small nod, he walked in to his dressing room, then walked out with a bundle of clothes in his hands and headed for the bathroom, he didn't look at me the whole time. I smiled to myself; I must have embarrassed him again.

When he shut the bathroom door I walked out to go and get some hot drinks.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I entered again Trickster was standing in the middle of the room with his back to me. For once he didn't have a hat on and I could see that he had fluffy brown hair. I could also see he was wearing a shirt and with it, and this I couldn't believe, was a pair of jeans. He must have heard me come in, because he turned around to face me. Oh my. The first few buttons of his shirt where undone and I could see his nicely-toned chest, I could feel heat rising to cheeks as I stepped further into the room. I bowed my head so he couldn't see my face, how embarrassing.

Walking over to the coffee table I placed two mugs of hot chocolate down. Turning around I found him leaning right over me, startled I took a step back only to find the coffee table in the way, this in turn caused me to start falling backwards. Fortunately the Trickster quickly grabbed me and pulled me forward, stopping me from falling on the table.

I looked up at the Trickster. When he had grabbed me he had grabbed my waist and pulled me into a tight embrace. I was now standing flush against him with my hands against his chest. My cheeks felt as though they were on fire, I was blushing so much. We stood like this for a couple of second before the Trickster finally realised how we were standing and released me, taking a step away.

You could almost cut the tension in the air like butter so I quickly turned and said, "I made us hot chocolate I hope that's alright, but you look like you needed it" the trickster smiled gratefully took a cup and sat down on one end of the sofa, taking a sip a small a satisfied smile curled onto his lips and he let out a small content sounded, relaxing. This made me chuckle, officially breaking him out of his little bubble. He gave a half shocked, half embarrassed look, like a kid sticking his hand in the cookie jar, to this I just smiled picked up my cup and sat down on the other end of the sofa.

Taking a sip of the hot chocolate, I could feel it run through my body warming me up, and I to let a contented smile slip on to my lips to which the trickster chuckled at, but I ignored him. Then after taking a few my sips of my drink I turned to him and asked, "so why does Crooner what to claim Kooza as his?" the mood in the room plummeted, oh well it had to be asked.

"Once, when I was playing around with my magic something went wrong. Somehow I ripped out the dark half of myself, that half is Crooner, and ever since then he has been trying to get rid of me and control Kooza" the Tricksters tone was regretful and sad. I thought upon this new information for a few seconds before replying,

"Well can't you just destroy him, or put him back inside you?" the Trickster looked down at his hands,

"I've tried, but every time he somehow manages to escape" he said, his voice devoid of any emotion.

"Oh" was all I said, I mean, what can I say to that. I hate it. I hate it when I can't do anything to help the people around me. I hate feeling small and helpless.

"it's okay" Trickster said in a reassuring tone, it didn't help but I smiled at him anyway, but instead of relaxing he frowned, "you shouldn't fake your smile" oh he noticed, but nearly no one notices, even Chiyo sometimes.

"Okay" I said quietly, the only reason I fake my smile sometimes is to reassure other or make them happy. I don't want to drag them down just cause I feel down, or something.

When I wasn't looking the trickster had walked over to me and was now crouched in front of me, "hey" he said lifting my chin up so I looked at him, "I understand why you did it, but sometimes it's not needed" he smiled at me, I nodded and he let go of my chin stood back up and sat back down on his part of the sofa.

Looking at my cup I noticed I had finished my hot chocolate, standing up I asked "have you finished?" the trickster nodded, I walked around the coffee table and picked up his mug, "I'll go sort these out, and then probably go to bed" I said noticing it was 10:30.

As I walked to the door the Trickster stood up and smiled, "I will accompany you then, milady" he said bowing.

I gave a slight laugh, "Why, I would be honoured kind sir" I replied curtsying low. At this he gave a low chuckle and opened the door for me, holding his arm out allowing me to pass. I walked out the door and when I turned to him again he was back in the red and gold suite. I gave him an astonished look, to which he just smirked before walking off towards the kitchen. I gave a small shake of my head before catching up to him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When we got to the kitchen I quickly washed the cups in the sink before putting them back where I found them. I then walked back towards the door when I suddenly slipped on a puddle of water. Luckily I quickly caught myself by grabbing the side of the island. I realised a breath of air, few, that was close. When I looked up Trickster was standing next to me looking concerned. I gave him a sheepish smile, "oops" I said, his concern was replaced with a light-hearted chuckle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was now standing in the doorway of my room, quite unsure of what to do. I mean do I invite the Trickster in or just say good night? But if I invite him in what would we do? But it seems rude to not invite him? Arrgghh, what do I do?

"Umm?" I said shuffling my feet looking at the ground, still unsure of what to do.

Luckily the trickster said, "Good night Ayane, I hope you have sweet dreams"

"night Trickster, I hope you have pleasant dreams as well, and thank you for showing me your world" then, quickly before he could walk off I kissed him on the cheek as a thank you. I saw his eyes widen, just before I shut my door. Hee he, that expression is just too funny.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash: so there you have it guys, chapter 11, I hope you enjoyed it and please review *puppy eyes*


	12. Chapter 12

Ash: well here I am again with chapter 12

Disclaimer: don't own Kooza

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Trickster?

I walked into my dressing room and got changed into my PJ's. I noticed the colour on my arms and legs had begun to creep around my body. It seems like I'm becoming more Koozian by the day. I quickly ran a brush through my hair, and then walked into the bathroom to clean my teeth.

When I was finished I climbed into bed and got settled. I soon fell asleep after my exhausting day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I opened my eyes to find myself in darkness. No, no not again. "CROONER! SHOW YOURSELF, YOU BASTARD!" I shouted into the darkness, trying not to let my fear over take me. _

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, Ahh, my dear, dear Ayane, you words are just too sweet" chuckled Crooner from behind me. Curling my right hand into a fist and turned to punch him, instead I hit thin air and almost knocked myself over from the force of the punch. _

_I let out a growl of frustration. I then heard the clicking of fingers and then a blinding light. _

_When I opened my eyes I was back in the forest again, but there was something off about the place. Here the forest was very, very dark, the only light emanating from a few strange glowing plants. This place was creeping me out. _

_I felt someone behind me and before I could move Crooner had a knife to my throat. He released a sigh like laugh, almost in relief. Then I felt something cold, wet and fleshy run itself up my neck to the back of my ear, and behind me Crooner let out a satisfied sound, "mmm, I had wondered what your flesh tasted like" he whispered into my ear. I felt my body freeze, his tongue, he had licked me. An uncontrollable shiver ran up my spine. And behind me crooner chuckled. _

_I kicked my leg backwards aiming for where it hurts, but he was gone! I whipped around, but he wasn't there. I looked all around but I couldn't see him. Then a flicker in front of me. _

_CRASH!_

_Crooner had appeared before and had smashed me into a tree behind me. My body went numb with pain and I slumped against the tree. But Crooner wasn't having it and picked me up by my neck and held me against the tree. I grabbed at his wrist and hand, struggling to breathe, I kicked my legs trying to reach him, but I wasn't working._

_Suddenly he let go, I dropped to the ground with an 'hmph', and panted as I tried to regain my breath. I looked up and found him smirking down at me with lustful eyes. I was petrified, I couldn't move, all I did was stare up into those haunting black eyes. "Good, good, I like that fearful look in your lovely blue eyes" he crooned. I pushed myself against the tree, but I knew it was helpless. _

_Reaching down Crooner lifted me up by my hair. I let out a scream of pain and once more grabbed at his hand. This time instead of pushing me into the tree he threw me to the ground. Getting up I tried to run but out of nowhere he was in front of me, causing me to fall backwards. _

_Crooner crouched in front of me grabbing my face with one of his hands. I tried to pull away but his grip was too tight. Moving forward he smashed his cold, hard lips against mine, but I wouldn't budge even when he tried to put his icy tongue in my mouth. His hand had moved into my hair and I couldn't move._

_I felt his other cold hand run up my thigh. I gasped in shock but it was all he needed to push his tongue in my mouth. His tongue dominated my mouth, I tried to bite it, but when I did he just chuckled in pleasure. I kicked my legs but he just sat on them, and when I tried to punch him, he pushed me onto my back and pinned my arms above my head. I couldn't move! _

_When he was finished with my mouth he started licking and nipping at my neck. I screamed but he shoved two fingers in my mouth, and when I bit them he just laughed again. He continued to lick and bite at my neck moving lower and lower to my collar bone. Then moving back up to my neck he began to suck. HE WAS GIVING ME A FREAKIN' LOVE BITE. I tried to shake my head but it didn't work. Nothing worked._

_Still sucking at my neck Crooner had removed his had from my mouth and was now sliding it up my top. "NO, NO STOP" I screamed squirming trying to get free. Crooner removed himself from my neck and began sliding his hand further up my top. He was enjoying the look of terror painted across my face._

_Then out of nowhere a foot came up and kicked him in the face with such force that he was knocked off of me and landed limp against a tree. Panting and not quite able to move, I tilted my head backwards to see who was behind me._

_Relief flooded through me as I saw the Trickster behind me in his red and gold suite, but something was wrong. I rolled onto my front and pushed myself onto my hands and knees. Then slowly I pushed myself into a standing position. Looking at Trickster properly I realised what was wrong. His eyes, they were black again. _

_Making my way towards him slowly, I stood in front of him. Grabbing his face in my hands I tilted his head to look at me, "Trickster? Trickster, come back" I whispered, not having the breath to speak after being beaten, and abused. He looked at me, then slowly his eyes bled from black to white and I collapsed against him. "Sorry" I whispered before blacking out._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_(Trickster's P.O.V)_

_I stared down at the girl in my arms, her long blond hair flowing around her. After she had collapsed I had picked her up bridal style. _

_I turned to Crooner who was picking himself up after my powerful kick. "You dare touch her again, and I'll give you pain worse than hell, and even if you beg me I won't kill you" I growled pure rage. Then turning I disappeared from the horrid dream world._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

(Ayane's P.O.V)

My eyes snapped open. I pushed the covers of me and ran into the bathroom. Turning the cold tap on I splashed cold water on my face, and slapped my cheeks trying to wake myself up. Resting my hands on either side of the sink I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I looked a state. My hair was a knotty mess, and my eyes looked wide and haunted. Turning my head I saw that I had a love bite on the side of my neck. Horrified I collapsed onto the floor.

It was just a dream, right? It couldn't be real, right? But the how did I get that love bite? Was Crooner here? No but that's not possible? My thoughts full of questions, I was a complete wreck.

Hearing footsteps I turned to look at the doorway. I was terrified that Crooner would walk in, but it was the Trickster. Tears of relief streamed down my face. Turning away I hide my face from him. I couldn't let anyone see me like this.

I felt strong arms wrap themselves my frame and I complied hugging the trickster winding my arms around his neck, and resting my head on his shoulder. Picking me up the trickster walked back into the main room, sitting on the bed with me in his lap.

It was awkward, but at this moment I didn't care. All I wanted was for someone to hold me, and to know I was safe.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I finally calmed down I unwrapped my arms from around his neck, I didn't get off of him though. Instead I continued to sit in his lap resting my head in the crook of his neck, breathing in his minty scent, and his arms still wrapped around me, he seemed not to want to let me go. "Thanks" I whispered quietly, not expecting him to hear, but he did, "it's okay, I'll keep you safe, I promise" he stated softly. I nodded my head.

Reaching up he brushed the rest of my tears off my face, in doing so he touched my throat in the process, right where Crooner had given me a love bite. It was sore and when the Trickster touched it, it hurt. He noticed me wince because he pulled away and looked at me questioningly. I climbed of him and turned my head so he could see the bite and he stared at it. Reaching up again he touched it and caused me to wince again.

"How did you get this?" he asked

"Crooner" I replied softly, slightly ashamed.

"He did this to you in your dream?" he asked, looking slightly worried,

I nodded, "Trickster, what's happening to me?" I asked scared

"You're becoming Koozian. A Koozian is able to be affected by their dreams, which means that if something happens to them in their dream, it happens to them in the real world. But what worries me is how Crooner is getting into your dreams, because normally to enter someone else's dream you have to be touching them"

"I did notice I had become more Koozian, the colours an my arms and legs are beginning to spread to the rest of my body" I said, but to how Crooner was in my dreams, that I didn't know.

"Let me see" said the Trickster, blushing slightly I nodded and lifted up the bottom of my top, showing my stomach. You could see the colours twisting around my body in spirals and patterns and I also noticed, "the colours are more prominent than they were earlier" the Trickster gave me a worried look.

The Trickster reached forward and stroked the colours, this caused heat to rise to my cheeks and let out a small laugh. It tickled. My laughing brought Trickster out of his thoughts and he retracted his hand. I put my top back down and stared at him. Giving him a questioning look I cocked my head to the side, but then winced because of the love bite. The Trickster narrowed his eyes.

"Does it hurt" he asked,

"A bit" I replied,

"I'll heal it for you" he said leaning forward, I nodded. The Trickster tilted his head slightly and pressed his soft, warm lips to the bite. I felt a slight buzzing sensation like when he had kissed my forehead. His kiss caused a small shiver to run down my spine. I felt the buzzing sensation go away, but I swear he kissed me a second longer. Pulling back he smiled at me. I smiled back as I placed a hand to my neck where the bite was meant to be, and it didn't hurt.

Just then I realised how late it must be and turned to look at the clock. It read 2:46, turning to the trickster I said, "I should probably let you get some sleep" but when I looked at him he already had fallen asleep. Oh, I guess saving me in that dream, healing me as well as all that fighting today took it out of him. I climbed of the bed, and with a little difficulty laid him down, I then removed his shoes and hat, as well as his suite jacket.

Walking over to the coffee table I placed his hat and jacket down, and put his shoes on the floor nearby, I then also removed his tie and undone his top button, thinking it would be more comfortable, I then placed these on the table along with the hat and shoes. I walked back over to him and covered him with the bed sheets.

Walking into the dressing room I grabbed some spare blankets and then settled down on the sofa, falling asleep instantly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash: that's all folks ;) and I hope I see you again next time, please review


	13. Chapter 13

Ash: ok so here is chapter 13, yay XD, I would also like to thank you Zikka-chan for helping me with a case of writers block

Disclaimer: don't own cirque du soleil

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Trickster?

Half asleep I found myself in my soft bed and wrapped in warmth, but it was especially warm behind me. My body naturally moved backwards to press up against the warmth, the warmth wrapping its self across my waist.

. . . . . . . . . .

Wait, warmth can't wrap its self around you like that, and since when did I get into bed, I was on the sofa because . . . because the Trickster was asleep in my bed. Slowly pulling myself into full consciousness I realised that the warmth wrapped around me was actually an arm. The Trickster's arm to be precise.

I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks as my eyes opened. Turning my head I could see the Tricksters shoulder and part of his face. He looked peaceful and completely relaxed. But how in the world did I get in to bed?

Then I realised that the Trickster was no longer wearing his shirt and was dressed in just his trousers. My back was pressed against his bare muscular chest. I tried to move his arm and get out of bed without waking him, but his arm tightened around my waist and I was pressed against his body unable to escape. I felt my cheeks flush a deeper shade of red. What was I going to do?

Squirming I try to get free of the Tricksters grasp but he just held on to me tighter, behind me he moves and buries his nose into my hair, and I can feel his warm breath against the back of my neck, sending shivers down my spine. "Ayane" my eyes widen, "no, don't" the Trickster, he was talking in his sleep, he must be dreaming, "no" what was he dreaming about? "Ayane" was he dreaming about me? I hear a sob from behind me and realise it wasn't a good dream.

Somehow I manage to turn myself around so I'm facing the Trickster. My chest was flush against his, and his face was so close to mine that if I moved even slightly forward I could kiss him on his soft lips. I stared into his face, it was no longer peaceful but was now in a frown and he seemed to be in some sort of pain.

"Let her go" the Trickster let out in a beg, why was the Trickster begging? This powerful, strong man, who created a whole world? "Don't hurt her" I have to wake him up, but how? The Trickster pulled me closer my head now in the crook of his neck and his nose was buried in my hair again, as well as both arms wrapped around me, and because we were so close are legs had become entwined. My cheeks were probably so red now I could put a tomato to shame.

Reaching up with one hands I stroked the back of the Tricksters head. His brown hair was soft and silky in my hands, and I found myself enjoying the feel of running my finger through it. I whispered comforting words to him, but he still whimpered. I moved my hand to his cheek and I felt a tear stream down his face. Just what sort of nightmare was this? "Ayane" breathed Trickster.

"Shhh, shhh, I'm here, it's okay" I whispered softly, stroking Tricksters hair again. He groaned as if in pain and tried to pull me closer, but that wasn't possible. When Trickster had pulled me closer I had ended up kissing him on the neck, and as I breathed against his neck I felt a shiver run through his body.

"Trickster, wake up Trickster" I said, now shaking his shoulders lightly. Trickster loosened his grip, and I now found myself nose to nose with him. Oh god, this would be so awkward if he were to wake up now. "Trickster?" I said my lips almost touching his.

The Tricksters eyes flashed open and I stared into his beautiful, unusual white eyes. I realised we were still nose to nose and I felt myself go as red as a cherry. But Trickster had a look of relief on his face, and he smiled. "Are you ok?" I asked concerned, he nodded his head slightly, but it caused are lips too brush against each other since we were so close. For that instant his lips had felt warm and tender. My body tried to blush further, but I think there was so much blood in my head already that I couldn't go any redder, and looking up I swear I could see a faint blush covering the Tricksters cheeks. "t-t-that's good" I stuttered.

Now the Trickster was awake I wasn't sure what to do, especially since he was still holding me flush against his body. But somewhere in my head I didn't really want him to let me go. I wrapped an arm around him, "are you sure you're ok? It sounded like you were having a very bad nightmare" the Trickster seemed to still beneath my touch but then relaxed.

"It's okay now, don't worry, it was just a nightmare" he stated, but I don't know if he was reassuring me, or himself. He loosened his hold on me, but still held me close to him. Reaching up I began to run my fingers through his hair again. He stared down at me slightly shocked, his white eyes wide. I smiled up at him.

"When my friend had a nightmare this always used to help her relax" I stated still running my fingers through his hair. Nodding he closed his eyes, he bent his head forward and rested, his forehead against mine. Oh my, we were so close again; it was almost as if he were trying to tempt me to kiss him, if I moved my head upwards slightly I could touch are lips together and – WAIT! again with these thoughts.

Arrgghh, what is wrong with me? What is with all these crazy thoughts? And these feelings? It's not like I like him, like him or anything? Wait, do I like him? But that's crazy? Geez, my head is such a mess; I closed my eyes, trying to string my thoughts together into something I could make sense of.

When I opened my eyes the Trickster was staring at me with some emotion I couldn't place. Looking down I mumbled, "We should probably get up now" not that I really wanted to. I felt the Trickster nod and remove his arms from my waist. Untangling my legs from his I sat up, "so how did I get into bed anyway?" I asked him suspiciously.

Looking a little guilty the Trickster replied, "I woke up in the middle of the night and saw you lying on the sofa, and you looked cold, so I put you in bed, and I was going to go back to my own room but since I had exhausted my magic I wasn't able move very far, and so ended up falling asleep in your bed again" he grinned a little sheepishly, I nodded but I think he may have made up the last part.

Climbing out of bed I headed for my dressing room. Quickly I grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of ¾ length jogging bottoms, as well as underwear. Then walking out of the dressing room I found the Trickster still in my bed with only his trousers on, meaning I can now see he well-toned and muscular chest clearly. Blushing slightly I walked past him heading for the bathroom, "I'm having a shower" I stated simply.

"Can I join you" the Trickster asked in a seductive tone. My eyes widened and my cheeks became flushed, turning around I found him standing right behind me.

"No you definitely can't" I said blushing further at the way he was looking at me. He took a step closer and I took a step back. Then turning around I walked to the bathroom with him following me, when I reached the bathroom I stepped inside and slammed the door in his face and locked it. From outside I could hear his laughter. "Oh, har har" I said sarcastically through the door.

"You know, if I wanted to I could break in to there with ease" he whispered to me through the door, I heard him lean on it, probably trying to act 'cool'. I smirked placing my clean clothes on the side, then walking back to the door I stood on the side the door opens. Then grabbing the handle I quickly opened it, and unable to catch himself the Trickster fell into the bathroom.

Walking from behind the door I stood over him, he looked up at me and grinned cheekily. I walked away to the other side of the bathroom and pulled off my top, luckily I was wearing a bra underneath. Looking over my shoulder I watched as he stared at me in shock, "well? I thought you wanted to shower with me" I said looking innocent. He looked perplexed, laughing inside I thought, sorry Trickster, but two can play at this game. Still looking over my shoulder I said "I don't suppose you could help me get this off, do you?" I asked pulling one of my bra straps down.

At this the trickster stood up and walked out of the room closing the door behind him, and on his cheeks I could have sworn I saw a light blush. Unable to hold it in I let out a bubble of laughter.

Walking to the shower I quickly turned it on and had a wash.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After I was finished in the bathroom I walked out with my damp hair wrapped in a towel, to find Trickster sitting on my sofa now fully clothed. Instead of acknowledging him and the wonderful smelling coffee on the table I stalked past and headed for the dressing room.

In the dressing room I pulled the towel off my head and grabbed a hair brush, running it through my damp hair trying to get rid of all the knots. When that was done I grabbed the hair dryer and began to blow dry my hair.

Halfway through the Trickster had walked in and placed a mug of coffee on my dressing table. I had now almost finished drying my hair but was just trying to reach the ends; I always did struggle with the ends. From his corner where the Trickster had been standing, he walked over and grabbed the hairdryer out of my hands, "HEY" I said annoyed,

"I'm helping" he said in a slightly irritated voice, "it was annoying me watching you struggle"

"I was not struggling" I said stubbornly, refusing to admit that really I had been. The Trickster just gave me a look before also picking up a hair brush and drying the rest of my hair. It was actually quite nice to have someone do my hair whilst I sat and drank coffee.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the Trickster was finished with my hair I decided to put it in a simple ponytail. I had then grabbed a pair of trainers and we were now walking through the maze of corridors back to the stage.

When we were on stage everyone was dancing around to the musician's music. The music was upbeat and joyous; they were probably celebrating or win against the skeletons. Seeing Innocent amongst the throng I ran over to him.

"Innocent" I said happily, he turned around and smiled running over to give me a hug. "Are you okay" I asked him pulling away, smiling up at me he nodded giving me a thumbs up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash: okay I'm going to leave it there for today. Sorry if it was a bit random. Now review and tell me what you think. I know there are lots of people reading this, and I want reviews. *staring at you*


	14. Chapter 14

Ash: ok so here is chapter 14 I hope you guys. And you must review; I've been feeling lonely with no one reviewing :'( I would also like to thank my friend Zikka for giving me inspiration for this chapter.

Disclaimer: don't own Kooza/ cirque du soleil

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Trickster?

Feeling someone tap me on the shoulder I turned around to find Lady, her arms wide, smiling I gave her a hug. No words were needed explain our joy and relief. Behind her I could see Uni, smiling at him; he grinned back and gave me a thumbs up. Soon others came and gave me hugs, handshakes and other acknowledgements, it was as if I had become a part of this great big family, it was wonderful.

Looking around I noticed the Trickster had disappeared. He always did seem to disappear whenever there was a big crowd, and he never talked to anyone, he always watched them. It was odd, because he created this place, but he acted as if he weren't a part of it. The only time he interacted was if he were almost controlling the artists in their performance, or talking to Innocent.

Seeing everyone having fun I decided to join in for a little longer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's had been about 2 hours since I arrived at the stage and I was feeling a little claustrophobic from all the people. Deciding I needed a breath of fresh air I headed to the clearing. Walking through the trees I felt calm and relaxed. Upon reaching the clearing I knew something was wrong.

I don't know what it was but something was definitely wrong. It's almost as if the place had lost its light and was now shrouded in dark. The stream didn't seem cheerful; the flowers seemed to have lost their colour, and the willow seemed to droop. *whisper, whisper, whisper* All around me there was what sounded like whispers, and I don't mean the friendly kind, I mean the creepy haunted house, spooky kind.

A cold chill blew through the clearing and caused me to shiver. I felt a breath of cold air against the back of my neck. I froze. Turning my head slightly I looked behind me. There, behind me stood Crooner. "What do you want?" I said trying to stop myself from sounding scared.

"What do you think I want?" he asked, running a hand across my shoulders as he came to stand in front of me. Smiling wickedly he took a step forward and I took a step back. This repeated until I found my back pressed up against a tree. His hands were pressed up against the tree either side of my head, affectively trapping me. I was terrified as I stared up into the cold heartless eyes. Leaning forward he put his lips near my ear whispering, "You!"

"W-why me?" I asked shakily,

"Because your new, not from here, not of Kooza" he whispered his lips still near my ear, I was paralysed with fear, "you're also very beautiful and intriguing" he continued. If that had come from anyone other than him I would have taken it as a compliment, but from him it was just creepy.

Suddenly Crooner was thrown back by the collar of his jacket, and there stood the Trickster. Thankful I slumped to the ground. "Ayane? Are you ok?" the Trickster asked crouching in front of me. Shakily I nodded.

A growl of frustration signified that Crooner was not happy. Looking over the Trickster's shoulder I could see that he had pulled his scythe out of nowhere and was approaching us. "Trickster?" I said worried. Smiling reassuringly he stood up and turned to Crooner, also pulling out his wand.

"Ahh Trickster, my dear, dear friend, and what can I do for you?" sniggered Crooner, a sinister smile on his face.

"You can die" the Trickster replied venomously, I was glad I wasn't the one his anger was directed at. Note to self never, ever make the creator of Kooza angry.

"Now why would I want to do that?" Crooner asked, and then running forward swiped at the Trickster with his scythe. Luckily he missed because of the Trickster's speed. Letting out a growl of frustration he charged the Trickster again, and again he missed.

I watched as the two danced across the clearing, as if the whole thing were perfectly choreographed. Then for some reason Crooner turned and ran at me. Shocked I couldn't move out the way quick enough, I shut my eyes tight waiting for the blow, but it never came. Opening my eyes I found the Trickster in front of me, holding back Crooners scythe with his wand. "Leave her out of it. This is between me and you" the Trickster gritted out.

Then they were off again dancing across the clearing. Every now and then Trickster would shoot a bolt of lightning or aim a kick or punch, whereas Crooner would continuously swipe at the Trickster with his scythe, sometimes aiming a kick. This continued for what seemed forever when somehow Crooner managed to slice the Tricksters arm.

It didn't look too deep but it looked painful, and a lot of blood was coming out. I watched as the Trickster winced and grabbed his arm whilst Crooner stood and laughed. Then Crooner started towards me again, but the Trickster shot another bolt of lightning hitting him in the back and stopping him in his tracks. Shooting forward Crooner aimed for Trickster's head. The Trickster dodged but his movements had slowed down and his cheek was scratched.

The Trickster walked to stand in front of me. "Trickster?" I asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, I promised I would keep you safe" he said panting. I looked at his back worriedly, he was hunched slightly forward and I could see he was getting tired. But I knew he would protect me, because beneath all that teasing and silence he was very protective of the people around him.

"I know. I trust you" I said and I meant it. I could see him stiffen and then relax.

"Thank you" was all he said, and then he was rushing at Crooner.

I watched as it all went wrong. I don't know how it happened, but somehow Crooner had used the staff of his scythe to sweep the Trickster off his feet and onto his back and now had his blade to the Trickster's throat. Placing his foot on the Trickster's chest Crooner lifted his scythe, preparing to sweep it down. Crooner swept the blade of his scythe towards the Tricksters neck and . . .

"NOOOOOOOO!" my scream ripped through the air. The point of the blade had stopped an inch from the Tricksters throat, "please, don't" I sobbed. I watched as the Trickster stared at me.

"Ayane" he whispered

"You want me, right?" I questioned Crooner,

"No, don't" I heard the Trickster whisper, a wicked smile appearing on Crooners face.

"Then take me, instead of the Trickster" I can't believe I'm doing this, but I can't let him die, I can't let the Trickster be killed.

"Ayane" the Trickster repeated, "what do you think you're doing you stupid girl" the Trickster shouted at me.

Managing to stand up I walked towards them, smiling sadly at the Trickster, "saving your ass" I said stopping a few feet away from them, "let the Trickster live and I'll go with you" I said to Crooner, who smiled at me with an expression I couldn't place.

"As much as I would love to kill the Trickster right now, I think I'll take you up on your offer" Crooner stated licking his lips. I shivered. Removing his blade from the Trickster's neck, he brought the end of his staff down on his head, knocking the Trickster out. I stood shocked but didn't say anything.

Crooner prowled towards me, a frightening look on his features. "Now my dear, I believe you will becoming with me" and with that I found myself being knocked out as well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ugh" I groggily opened my eyes. Where am I? I sat up in a king bed of blood red sheets, and looked at the room of pitch black walls and gothic furniture. My head was filled with a flood of memories. Oh, yeah that's what happened, that means that I'm at Crooner's place.

A door across the room opened and in scuttled a skeleton dressed like a maid. Looking at me it motioned with its bony hand to follow it. Finding nothing to prevent me from following it I climbed out of bed and followed it into a dressing room.

The dressing room was painted red and again had gothic furniture, as well as rails of costumes leotards and of course gothic clothes. Following the maid further in to the room, she walked to a rail of dresses and picked one out.

The dress was a corset with a ruffled skirt attached which would come to just below mid-thigh; it was a turquoise/blue with black lace covering it and black lace around the edges. The corset also laced up at the front. I had to admit it was cute but not really for me.

"I have to wear this?" I asked the skeletal maid who just nodded 'her' head. Sighing I took the dress and walked over to a changing room to change.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I looked in the mirror I had to admit the dress didn't look bad on me. It fit like a glove and showed of all my curves, I had also been given a pair of black flats to wear. Walking out of the changing room I found Crooner standing next to the maid. I scowled at him.

"Very nice, but you would look so much prettier if you smiled" he said trying to act seductive.

"Oh and how much nicer you would look dead" I retorted, not at all happy,

"You wound me my dear" he said putting a hand over his heart that is if he even has one.

"Good" I said and stalked past into the main room. I heard him let out a small chuckle as I walked away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Trickster P.O.V)

I awoke to someone shaking me and calling my name, "Trickster" opening my eyes I found Innocent looking down at me with scared eyes. Sitting up I felt a pain shoot through my arm, looking down I found it wrapped in a messy bandage which was beginning to be stained with blood. I looked to Innocent, "you spoke" I asked him to which he nodded, "then it must be bad" then a number of memories hit me like a ton of bricks, "Ayane" I felt myself pale. She had saved me by going with Crooner. Damn it! Shit! I promised I would protect her and she protects me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash: okay so there you go, and I know it isn't very long but please bear with it. And REVIEW


	15. Chapter 15

Ash: okay so here is chapter 15. Also I would like to apologize out how bad the last chapter was written

Disclaimer: don't own Kooza/ cirque

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Trickster?

I stood in the centre of the room with my back to the dressing room. I heard Crooner walk towards me; he stopped right behind me, so close I could feel the cold from his body. He placed his bony hands on my shoulders. He slide his hands down my arms and back to my shoulders again. "Somehow I seemed to of missed that you're becoming Koozian" he whispered in my ear, "Though I must say, it does suit you"

Shrugging him off I stepped out of his reach, turning to face him. "Why are here? Why not just send for me?" I asked annoyed.

"I've come to escort you to dinner" he replied, then held out the crook of his arm.

"Oh joy" I said sarcastically before walking to the door and opening it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I followed Crooner through the dark hallways, which were covered in old, creepy portraits whose eyes seemed to follow you. Soon we reached a large pair of wooden doors.

The doors swung inward without a sound to reveal a large dining room. The room continued with the black and red gothic theme, and on the walls were more creepy pictures. In the centre of the room was a large wooden dining table which could seat 16 people comfortably. At the head of the table there was a place setting as well as one to the right of the head.

I watched as Crooner waltzed in and headed straight for the seat at the head of the table. Following I walked to the place setting to the right, looking down I found a wine glass, a knife, fork and spoon as well as a cloth where the plates would be set. Feeling rebellious I was tempted to move everything to the other end of the table, but at that moment I couldn't be bothered so just plopped into the seat ungraciously. Crooner stared at me but I just gave him a 'what you want' look.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After finishing my meal, which wasn't half bad apart from the pudding, I stood and had walked to the door without acknowledging Crooner or anyone else. But just as I had been about to open the door I had felt Crooner's cold bony hand back on my shoulder. "Meet me in an hour" he had said to me, before releasing me and I had stalked of back to my room, meet him where I didn't know, but right now I was following one of his skeletal maids somewhere.

She, I'm guessing it's a she, pushed open a pair of doors to reveal a theatre; it was large and complete with a huge red curtain. The maid me showed me to a seat and then left, the lights diming. Soon music started up and the curtains lifted.

Skeletons swarmed the stage and begun dancing, and in amongst them was Crooner, in complete control he danced flawlessly amongst them, teasing them, and at one point doing a split. (Watch 'KOOZA cirque du soleil dance' on YouTube, I don't own it but it's a good video to watch, that's basically what happens anyway).

In a finishing pose Crooner smirked at me, to which I just ignored, and got up to leave. But before I could take a step I was frozen, unable to move. He jumped of the stage and made his way towards me. "Lovely show, now can I go to bed I'm exhausted" I said staring at him, now able to move again.

"Why thank you my dear, but first there is something I want to show you" he said and walked off to the exit. Annoyed I followed him out the doors and through the hallways before he opened a door to a large room

The room was large and obviously his, it was decorated like everything else in his 'castle', if not a bit more filled. Walking over to a smallish chest on a desk, Crooner pulled out a key which hung on a chain around his neck, using it he unlocked the chest. Pulling something out he turned around and hid the object behind his back, walking to stand in the middle of the room, in front of his bed.

Pulling the object out from behind his back Crooner smirked and began to laugh uncontrollably. My eyes widened, it couldn't be possible, but how did he get that? There in his hands lay the Tricksters wand.

Angry I ran to snatch it away from him. He took a step back and when I slammed into him we ended up falling onto his bed, with me on top. Ignoring our position I grabbed for the wand, but Crooner wasn't having it and flipped us over. Now on top Crooner pinned me to the bed, I was terrified, I didn't like this position, it brought back bad memories.

Squirming and pushing with my hands I tried to get him off but nothing was working. I tried kneeing him in the groin, but he just laughs. Seriously was this guy immune to pain? "GET OFF" I said still pushing against his chest.

"Aww but I'm much too comfortable" he said lowering his body. He grabbed my hands and I once again found them pinned above my head. I continued to squirm but I knew it was useless. Lowering his head to my neck Crooner began to give me another love bite. Gross.

Swinging my head I tried to get him off, but I already knew it wouldn't work. I decided to try and get my hands back, ignoring Crooner, I tugged on them but his grip tightened. Huh? In his hand I could feel a bar of metal. Wait, that's the wand. Twisting my hands around I tried to grab it, my hands were bent in an awkward position, but somehow I had managed to grab the wand without Crooner realising.

Gripping the wand I felt a rush of electricity, using the rush of power I somehow forced Crooner of me. He flew back and hit the wall on the opposite side of the room, slumping to the floor unconscious, I think. Looking to my hand I found the wand still gripped there, that was good, it meant I could protect myself. Looking in a mirror nearby, I saw that where a love bite should have been forming there was nothing. That was lucky; it must have been from the power of the wand.

Realising this was a chance to escape I made for the door. But twisting the handle I found it locked, and hearing a groan, I panicked, pointing the wand at the lock and I willed it to open. CLICK. Yes, it worked, yanking the door open I ran as fast as I could out of there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I ran through the maze of hallways, trying to find to find an exit, but it felt like I was going around in circles. Having enough I brought up the wand, which was still gripped tightly in my hand, and pointed it at the wall in front of me. I imagined a door appearing there and a door appeared. Opening the door I walked into what must have been an aviary. Why there was an aviary behind that wall, I don't know.

All around me were huge cages of skeletal birds; some of them could be as big as a bus. Walking through the cages I saw one bird which wasn't a skeleton but a fiery red. I walked to the cage and looked at it; the bird seemed to be sad and lonely.

The bird was the colour of flames with black eyes, and it was about as big as a horse. Its face was yellow with a black hooked beak, and down its neck it was orange, which then blended into a red which got darker as it reached the tail which was black. Its breast was a dark blue and it had eagle like legs which were yellow with long, sharp black talons. "Hello beautiful" I cooed at it.

The bird raised its head and looked at me before cocking it to the side in a questioning manner. "Hello beautiful, I'm Ayane, do you have a name?" the bird tipped its head to the other side before shaking its head and giving out a sad squawk, "well how about I name you" at this the bird lightened up and flapped its wings. Smiling I said "okay but you have to help me escape in return" this time the bird was even more eager "don't you like it here either?" the bird squawked loudly and stamped its foot, hearing a jingle I looked down to see a chain around its leg. "oh, I see, well then I'll call you, hmmm, Natsumi" Natsumi cocked her head to the side once more in question, "natsu means summer and mi means beautiful, so that means Natsumi means beautiful summer" at this the bird squawked happily, hopping around her cage.

Smiling I pointed the wand at the lock on the cage, and with a click the door swung open. Walking into the cage I bent down and unlocked the cuff on Natsumi's leg. Walking out of the cage Natsumi followed me, we walked to the opposite end of the room where a big door was, it was obviously how they got the big birds in and out. Trying the handle first it opened, at least I didn't have to use the wand again, good thing I had it though, it was really useful.

Walking through the door I found myself in a large stone courtyard, luckily no one was there. Looking up the sky was black, and it looked as if it were about to storm. "Let's go Natsumi" I said calling her over. Somehow I managed to pull myself up onto her back, where I laid down, and wrapped my arms around her neck.

Running forward and flapping her wings, Natsumi soon had us in the air and was getting higher fast. Looking down I could see Crooner's castle, and the black burn, scaring the land all around us. Looking to the horizon I tried to spot the forest. Squinting, very, very far away I caught site of a patch of green which must have been the forest. Pointing there I told Natsumi "that way Natsumi, that way there's a beautiful green forest which you can roost in and be free" and with that Natsumi took off with great speed, chirping happily, and I laughed along with her, and enjoyed the wind in my hair.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We had been flying for about 2 hours and we still weren't even halfway to the forest. Looking down I saw, the burnt land and all the dead plant life as well as a few skeletons. How sad, so much life has been lost, but as soon as crooner is defeated, I'm sure it will all come back.

Sighing I said, "Why don't we stop for a rest?" to Natsumi, who gave a squawk of approval. We were soon spiralling towards the ground, Natsumi landing on the hard, charred ground (it rhymes :3). Sliding of her back I stretched, whilst she laid down on the grown and shut her eyes, soon falling asleep. Seeing her asleep, I decided to go for a short walk so I could stretch.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We were back in the sky and were now not far away from the forest, which was about 10km away. Along the way we had made two more pit stops and were now about 20-25 minutes from the forest. Patting the side of Natsumi's neck I praised her "well done Natsumi, we're almost there, once we're there we can stop and sleep in the trees for the night" at this Natsumi gave a happy squawk, probably happy to hear she could rest in a little while, begun flying faster.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After 15 minutes of flying we had reached the edge of the forest, and we were now flying slightly deeper, trying to find a big enough tree to sleep in. spotting one I pointed it out to Natsumi and we landed. Sliding off her back I walked around to stroke her face, "good girl, well done Natsumi, look how far you got us" I smiled at her as she gave me a small chirp and brushed her cheek against mine, causing me to laugh her soft feathers tickling me.

Settling down on the thick tree branch, Natsumi wrapped a wing around me and we both fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I awoke to bright sunlight, Natsumi still curled up asleep. Standing up and stretching, I began looking around me to see if I could find any food. Soon I spotted a few berries a couple of branches up and so began climbing up the trunk of the tree, reaching the branch they were on I shuffled across it grabbing as many berries as I could and returned to Natsumi.

"Natsumi" I shook her awake, she peaked at me with one eye, "I've got breakfast", I said showing her the berries, lighting up she opened her other eye and sat up, stretching her wings. Opening her beak I fed her the berries.

After we had both eaten, I decided it would be better to walk, so climbing on Natsumi's back she flew us to the ground and we began walking.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a while I heard a stream and headed towards it. Finding the stream Natsumi and I had a drink before following it through the trees using it to guide us, I was sure it was the same stream from the clearing and was hoping it would lead us back there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash: few, okay I know it's not the best plot, but hopefully I will come up with something good soon ;)


	16. Chapter 16

Ash: ok so here is chapter 17, I can't believe it!

Disclaimer: don't own Kooza/ cirque du soleil

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Trickster?

Natsumi and I had been walking through the forest for about 3 hours when I began hearing whispers. At first I thought I was hearing things, but when I looked at Natsumi, she seemed agitated as well, and they didn't sound like good whispers either, they were creepy and spooky. Still walking I looked around us trying to figure out where the whispers were coming from, but the problem was it sounded like the whispers were coming from everywhere.

Suddenly, hundreds of skeletons sprung up out of nowhere, they were carrying small scythes, and were making the weird whispery sound. "Natsumi run!" I shouted running away from the horrible creatures, which were hot on our tail, I didn't know where we were running but we ran. Getting whipped by branches, and scratches by the occasional thorn, a couple of times I tripped over tree roots trying to get away. But we still ran not stopping.

Looking forward I spotted the heart of the forest. "Natsumi, that big tree, we'll be safe there" I told her still running from the chattering skeletons behind us. I heard Natsumi squawk, and Natsumi ran in front of me waiting for me to jump on her back. Leaping forward I landed on her back, she began flapping her wings and soon we were in the air, but we weren't above tree level yet and skeletons jumped from the trees trying to hit me or Natsumi. A few skeletons landed on her back and I had to push them off.

Soon we were above tree level, but the skeletons just threw knives at us. Using the wand I still had in my hand, I deflected them, however one scratched my cheek as I moved to dodge it, I felt a trail of blood run down my cheek and a stinging pain but I ignored it. I got hit a few times but I ignored the pain, it could be dealt with later.

When we were far enough away and the skeletons couldn't reach us any more I sat down on Natsumi's back, "thanks girl, I owe you" I said slightly out of breath, Natsumi's reply was a squawk and a shake of the head. I laughed as we flew towards the giant tree that was the heart of the forest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After about 5 minutes of flying we were at the tree and I pointed out a branch for Natsumi to land on. Flying towards the branch Natsumi was about to land, when suddenly something shot out of the branches below. Putting her feet out in front of her Natsumi had a crash landing, and I found myself being flung forward, over Natsumi's head.

"MPH!" I felt myself land on something or someone. Opening my eyes I found myself lying on top of the Trickster. I feel my cheeks go red, as I gaze into his beautiful white eyes. He just blinks and stares at me as I sit up, straddling him. "A-Ayane?" he asks me, I think his a bit shocked, still not moving from his position on the branch.

I smile down at him, "you can't get rid of me that easily!" I smirk at his face, now across between shock happiness, and something else. He reaches up and strokes my cheek, as if checking to see if I'm real, it stings where I was cut. Then suddenly he sits up and pulls me to him, hugging me tight as if his never going to let go.

"Thank god, I thought I'd lost you" he said stroking my hair. I hug him back; just as relieved to see him. I don't know how long we sat like this, but after a while we reluctantly pull away from each other and I look into his face. He stares back at me, looking my whole body over to check that I'm 'OK', I'm tempted to squirm under the heat of his gaze, but I keep still, a small blush rising to my cheeks. I realising I'm still wearing the dress Crooner had me wear, and that because I was sitting it had ridden up, as well as the fact that it was torn in a couple of places.

Leaning forward the Trickster kisses the cheek that got scratched, and I can feel a small static feeling pass from his soft lips to my cheek. After the static passes he lingers for a while, before pulling away. I look into his eyes again staring, there was something there, and I just couldn't put my finger on it. Suddenly the Trickster grabs my face in his hands and pulls me towards him, my cheeks burning. When I'm almost close enough to kiss him he holds my face still and stares at the area around my eyes. "w-what?" I ask now flustered.

"You're getting markings round your eyes" he stated, still staring. Oh, I was becoming even more Koozian. I didn't know what to think. Slipping his hands from my cheeks to my hair, the Trickster began to run his fingers through my hair looking at it, then pulling it closer for inspection. "You're getting colour in your hair as well" he stated. Sighing I look down, what was I going to do.

The Trickster put I finger under my chin and lifted my head up, but I continued to gaze down, "Ayane, look at me" I looked into the Tricksters beautiful white eyes, "hey, it's going to be okay, I promise" he said gently. I nodded, finding myself drawn closer to him.

My body moved on its own, my face getting closer to the Tricksters, and I think he was moving closer to, we were about to- SQUAWK, breaking out of my trance I pull away and stared at Natsumi, who is hoping around and flapping her wings, completely flustered. "Natsumi, what's wrong?" I ask her. She squawks again and faces a certain way continuing to squawk and flap her wings. I turn in the direction and my eyes widen. The stage, there was another cloud of smoke rising from it.

But this cloud was much bigger than the last and almost black. There were birds flying off in all directions, from where the cloud of smoke was and I swear, I could see an orange flame every now and then. "Trickster" I said panicked. I heard his sharp intake of breath and felt him tense, "let's go" I said, getting up and heading for Natsumi.

Standing up the Trickster walked over to where I was climbing on to Natsumi's back, "where did you get the fire bird?" he asks curiously. I smirk down at him,

"I saved her from Crooner" then to Natsumi, "Natsumi this is the Trickster, he is the creator of Kooza" at this Natsumi squawked, and gave a bow of her head causing me to laugh, then turning to the Trickster, "Trickster, this is Natsumi, she helped me escape"

The Trickster bowed to Natsumi "what a beautiful bird, would you mind helping me?" Natsumi squawked and turned so he could climb on her back, to which he did, sitting behind me. I blushed at are proximity, and blushed further as I felt him held my waist, whispering in my ear, "I hope you don't mind, but I think I may fall of if I don't hold on to something" my cheeks burning I nodded, using my bangs to cover my face.

Flapping her wings Natsumi took off into the sky, heading for the stage, and fast. I leant forward so as not to get blown of and this caused the Trickster to lean over the top of me. Sigh, this just keeps getting better and better, if any more blood rushes to my head, I'm going to go light headed or maybe even faint. I didn't like that idea.

I felt I tug on my hair and I turned to see the Trickster plaiting it, albeit a little awkwardly from the position we were sitting in. "what are you up to?" I questioned him. He smiled at me from where he was tying off the plait.

"I thought it might get in your way" he stated

"Oh thank you" I said, not sure what to say

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I looked around the stage horrified. Tears welled up in my eyes, and a single one streamed down my face. I put my hands to my mouth whispering "oh god", the whole stage looked as if a bomb had exploded in it. The bataclan was falling apart and its curtains were torn and in ruins. The instruments just looked like lumps of wood and metal, and the frame work was bent and melted in places. The material that hung above the bataclan was also in ruins, with holes, rips and burns, as well as still being on fire in some places. The trees around the stage were also on fire and scorched in many places, plumes of smoke rising from their canopies. How was any amount of magic going to fix this, and that's not the worst of it.

In the middle of the stage stood Crooner, surrounded by his creepy skeletons and he was laugh like a maniac, and the worst thing was that in groups all of my friends were tied up. Behind me I felt the Trickster tense, his hands still gripping my waist tightening, I almost cried out from how tight he was gripping me, but I kept my mouth shut, that was going to bruise. Instead I placed my hands over his, rubbing them and trying to get him to loosen his grip, "Trickster? Please, you can stop him; don't let your anger overwhelm you" I heard him take a breath and his hands slip from my waist.

"Sorry, and don't worry, I'm going to finish this" he growled, I turned and watched as he slipped from Natsumi's back. He stalked towards Crooner, the air around him seeming to crackle with electricity. As Trickster got closer, Crooner stopped cackling and turned to stare at him, a wicked smirk slipping onto his features.

"Ahh my dear brother (a/n: I'm going to call them brothers, since crooner is a part of Trickster), do you like my refurbishment" the Trickster stiffened and I heard a growl of anger, "personally I think it looks great"

"You are no brother of mine, and you have no right to touch what is mine" the Trickster growled. Throwing a hand forward he shot a bolt of lightning at Crooner, who just side stepped it with ease, laughing once more.

"Well not a brother, but still apart of you. And that means what's yours is mine" Crooner stated, a nasty gleam in his eye as he looked to me still sitting on Natsumi's back. I shuddered under his cold stare. "So that's where my beautiful fire bird got to" he said to me.

"She's not yours, she her own person- err bird" I said angrily, "and you have no right to keep her caged"

"Alright, my dear, I will give her to you as an engagement gift" he smirked

I gapped at him shocked "to whom?"

"Why me, of course!" he said as if it were obvious,

"Over my dead body, you bony creep" I shouted at him outraged, "who would ever want to marry you"

"Lady's?" he asked to the skeletons around him, winking, to which they all fainted. He then looked at me with a smug look,

"Except your skeletal slaves" I said exasperated, I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes or face palming, of course his skeletal servants would want to marry him, he practically owned them.

"Well it's not like I'm giving you a choice anyway" he stated casually, I gapped at him shocked, and before I could say anything he turned to the Trickster who had a grim expression on his face, "what do you say Tricky, whoever wins gets the girl"

"Either way you're not getting her, she belongs only to herself" he growled preparing to attack again, "and I'm not letting you take anyone else either" and with that he lunged forward.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash: okay so I'm going to leave it there, sorry guys I like my cliffys, but I'll try and update as soon as possible ;) and REVIEW


	17. Chapter 17

Ash: okay guys so here is chapter 17. Wow, never thought I would get this far.

Disclaimer: don't own cirque du soleil/ Kooza

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Trickster?

As Trickster lunged at Crooner, he pulled at his scythe once more and swung it at the Trickster. I watched as they began dancing across the stage, the Trickster being mindful of everyone, but Crooner was moving around like a maniac, not caring where he aimed that scythe of his.

Seeing them distracted I slipped from Natsumi's back and stealthily made my way to one of the groups of Koozians tied up. In the group I reached was the Pickpocket, Uni, king, Kick and Side. This would be interesting. Pointing the wand at the rope I imagined it breaking, and that's what happened. I looked up to see Uni smiling at me as the ropes loosened around them, I smiled and moved on to the next group. I was surprised to not hear the 3 clowns making a fuss.

As I was making my way to the next group which contained Trapeze, Lady, the hoola hoopist, and the twins, I encountered a skeleton which made a grab for me, but I just pointed the wand at it, a bolt of lightning hitting it square in the chest, turning it to dust. When I got to the group they stared at me "what?" I whispered, they just shook their heads.

I continued this until almost all of the groups were free; none of them had moved from their positions, even Side and Kick, they obviously didn't want to give the game away. On my way round to the groups I had managed to take out a fair amount of skeletons. In the last group was Innocent, Dog and Balance. When I reached them I tapped Innocent on the shoulder and put a hand over his mouth to stop him from making any noise, his eyes widened when he saw me and I removed my hand from his mouth. He smiled at me with a look of relief. Then using the wand I undid the ropes.

"AAAAAAHH"

I turned to see the Trickster on the ground and Crooner standing over him. Oh no, not again. I watched as the scythe once again swept towards the Tricksters neck, and then I did something unexpected. Shooting forward I lunged at Crooner and slammed into him, knocking him off balance and causing me to land on top of him pointing the wand at his throat.

He looked at me in shock and then began laughing hysterically, it freaked me out but I didn't move. "Ayane, How did you get that? I thought I had lost it" I heard the Trickster ask me,

"I got it off him, its lucky he took it actually, otherwise I never would have been able to escape" I said still looking at Crooner. He had begun to calm down and was now just chuckling.

"Ahh, my dear, dear Ayane, how nice it is to have you in this position, but I like to be on top" Crooner smirked at me, I felt a light blush rise to my cheeks, and he chuckled at me

"Sh-shut up" I said angrily, it's not like I wanted to be straddling him. I saw the Trickster stand up out the corner of my eye; he walked over and stood beside us.

"What now, hmm Crooner?" the Trickster asked him, looking down at the now calm man, who stared back at him.

"I'm going to kill you and make Kooza mine, and make her my bride" he stated matter-o-factly, as if it were the most normal thing in the world. I growled when he said the last part, tempted to hit him with the wand.

"Hah, in the position you're in now, I believe you're the one who's going to be killed" the Trickster sneered down at Crooner, "Now, time to return to where you belong" the trickster said crouching down by Crooners head. The look on Crooners face turned from calm to slightly horrified.

"No. you can't do this" he shouted as the Trickster placed his hand on Crooner's forehead, closing his eyes. The Crooner squirmed beneath my, trying to push me off, but somehow I managed to hold him down. I watched as Trickster opened his eyes, they were glowing, and then Crooners eyes began glowing as well, becoming still. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light.

When I was able to open my eyes again, Crooner had disappeared from beneath me. Looking up I saw the Trickster standing above me looking down at me with his usual smirk. But there was something off, I just couldn't put my finger on. That was until he reached down and grabbed my plait, pulling me up. I screamed in pain as he continued to pull on my hair. Looking into his eyes I saw that they were black. "Trickster, Trickster what's wrong with you? Snap out of it" I screamed clawing at his hand.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA, Ahh my dear, beautiful Ayane" the Trickster laughed hysterically, but it didn't sound like the Trickster. OH GOD. Realisation hit me, it was Crooner, the Trickster must have taken Crooner back into himself, but now Crooner has taken control of the Trickster's body.

"CROONER!" I screamed, "YOU BASTARD, you planned this didn't you" I was beyond furious, I even forgot about him gripping my hair.

"HA HA HA HA, you figured it out, well done my dear, how clever, this just makes me want you more" he said pulling me to him, and before I could stop him he had ripped the wand from my grasp.

"Nooooo! Give that back" I screamed grasping for the wand, but Crooner held it out of my reach and yanked me back by my hair, causing me to let out a shriek of pain.

"Ahh, your screams are like music to my ears" he sighed, I looked at my friends but they couldn't do anything, not when Crooner still had a hold on me, but I could see the scared and angry looks on all of the Koozians faces. Crooner yanked on my hair again causing me to let out another scream and tears to stream down my face. I heard Crooner sigh and begin laughing maniacally. He released my hair and I collapsed to the stage.

I tried to crawl away while he was laughing, but he put a foot on my back causing me to collapse to the floor, pinned on my front unable to move. I struggled and squirmed trying to get away but he just straddled me, once again grabbing my plait. He tugged my head back causing me to arch my back backwards; he put his lips near my ear and whispered in a purr "how would you like me to take you in front of all your friends, with this body, his body, hmm? My dear, dear Ayane" I shuddered.

"Never! You will never have me" I said slightly breathless because of the awkward position I was in. but Crooner was taking 'no' for an answer and slammed my head into the stage floor. Pain shot through my head, my vision went blurry, and I passed in and out of consciousness a few times. When I was just able to focus I could feel Crooner in the Trickster's body leaning over me, licking nipping and sucking at my neck, but I couldn't do anything. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore what he was doing, but my body wouldn't listen to me, a moan escaped through my lips.

"It seems you may not want me, but your body says different" Crooner purred in my ear, before nipping it. I thought of struggling, but when I tried my body wouldn't listen. I looked over to a group of Koozians, my vision blurry again, I was unable to make out any of their faces, but I could make out that they all had worried, furious expressions on their features.

Suddenly I found myself being flipped onto my back. Looking up I found Crooner in Trickster's body straddling me, his eyes were pitch black and frightening. He smirked down at me and began working at my neck again, licking, biting, sucking, and then he started kissing down my jawline and at the corners of my mouth. I whimpered I didn't want this, but my whimpers seemed to add to Crooners enjoyment, running his hands up and down my thighs.

"Please, not in front of them" I begged, unable to bear the thought of them seeing this.

"Oh but you look so cute like this, I want them to see it, to see you like this, to show them what I will do to you every night" he grinned wickedly, a crazy look in his black eyes. He began sliding his hands up my thighs once more, no, no; I didn't want this, tears streamed down my face, unable to hold them back. Please, someone help me.

"_Ayane_" what was that, a whisper in my head, "_Ayane_" there it was again, I closed my eyes and listened, ignoring what Crooner was doing to my body, "_Ayane_" yes, someone was calling me,

"_Who's there_?" I asked, thinking it since the voice seemed to be in my head

"_Do you really have to ask_" the voice questioned me, wait, I know this voice

"_Trickster?"_ I asked, I heard a small chuckle

"_Yes, it's me_" he answered

"_Thank god, please, you have to help me, I'm scared_" I begged him

"_I wish I could, but Crooners locked me away in my own mind, I can't do anything_" he sounded scared and worried himself

Suddenly I let out a gasp, feeling Crooner run his hands higher up my thighs, _"oh god, I don't want this, I don't want this"_ I thought, I was petrified. Crooner had pulled up my skirt and was now kissing and nipping at my inner thigh, I held in a moan, my body still not listening to me. "Please, stop" I begged.

Crooner looked down at me, "but it looks like your body is enjoying it" he said, sliding his hands up my thighs once more, so close to that area, before pulling away and putting his face close to mine. He leaned so close are lips were a breath away, and all I could do was stare at him, into his black bottomless eyes. He leant in to kiss me, but suddenly I found strength in my arm, and I brought it up slapping him hard in the face.

He turned his face back to me looking shocked, then rage crossed his features and he smashed his lips into mine. I didn't give in though, no matter how much he bit and licked my lips, trying to gain access to my mouth, even when he ran a cold hand up my thigh it didn't work. That is until he ran a hand down my body, lower and lower until he pressed a finger up against there, causing me to gasp; slipping his tongue into my mouth, his tongue dominated my mouth.

"_Ayane_" the Trickster's voice whispered in my head, clearer now, "_help me"_ he begged, and then I knew what to do.

"_Yes, I'll help you" _I whispered back to him.

Instead of not doing anything, and trying to ignore Crooner, I closed my eyes and kissed him back, much to his surprise. I put my heart into the kiss and only thought of one thing. Trickster. I thought of him, everything about him, the way he acted, the way he looked, and I poured all of my emotions for him in to the kiss, a heat in my chest beginning to grow and swell.

The heat began getting hotter and hotter, filling up my whole body until I felt like I was on fire; I felt it climb up my throat, to my lips. I felt Crooner stiffen and then try to pull away, but I grabbed the back of his neck and forced the heat down his throat. He screamed into my mouth but I ignored him as I held him to my lips and forced the heat into him. Suddenly I felt him go limp. I pulled away and opened my eyes to find white was staring back at me in shock. I smiled weakly, "thank god your back" I whispered before blacking out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash: yippee, chapter 17 complete, so tell me what you think, and REVIEW!


	18. Chapter 18

Ash: OKAY! Here's chapter 18 yippee :D

Disclaimer: don't own cirque du soleil/ Kooza

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Trickster?

"Ugh" I blinked my eyes open, squinting in the bright light. When my eyes had adjusted to the light I found myself lying in bed. Sitting up a pain shot through my head, and a thumping head ache started up. Needing a glass of water a slipped from the bed and walked into the bathroom.

Grabbing a glass off the side near the sink, I filled it with water and downed it, and then poured myself a second glass of water and walked over to the cupboard. Inside the cupboard I found a box of medicines, rummaging through I found some pain killers and took one to help with my headache. When I had finished my drink I washed the cup out and placed it back on the side. Then finding myself sweaty and smelly, I stripped off and climbed in to the shower; the cold water cooling me down.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After my shower, I found my headache had lessened, and also that I had forgotten a clean pair of clothes. Wrapping a towel around my body, I walked to the door and opened it, walking into my bedroom, I stopped.

There standing in the middle of my room was the Trickster. I froze. Luckily he had his back to me and all I could think was, don't turn around, don't turn around. And what does he do, he turns around. I could feel myself go as red as cherry, realising I was wrapped in only a towel, and the towel just happened to be short, only coming to mid-thigh. The expression on the Trickster's face was priceless though. Upon seeing me, the Trickster's eyes had widened and his lips had parted slightly to form a small 'o'.

Quickly realising he was staring the Trickster turned around "I am so sorry" he said apologetically,

Blushing more, I stuttered, "I-it's okay, I-its not like you realised I-I was going to come out l-like this" with his back still turned I quickly rushed past him and into the dressing room, sliding the door shut. Quickly I grabbed some clothes, dressing in a pair of short-shorts, and a tank top.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking out I found the Trickster sitting on the sofa, he was looking away from me and on his cheeks I thought I could see a faint blush. On the table were two mugs, of what smelt like coffee, as well as a plate of biscuits. Walking over I sat down on the sofa, the Trickster still not looking at me. "Trickster?"

"You've been unconscious for 2 days, you should eat and drink" he stated, still not looking at me. Sighing I picked up a mug of coffee, blowing on it before taking a sip, I felt the hot drink run down my throat and warm my body, mmm. Then reaching over I picked up a biscuit and took a small bite. Out the corner of my eye, I saw the Trickster pick up the other mug off coffee and take a sip, still ignoring me, before putting it back down.

"Trickster?" I asked, but he ignored me. Geez, what is wrong with him? "Trickster?" I repeated, still nothing. Right, that's it. I put my coffee down and stared at him, he still ignored me. Unable to hold it back a cheeky smile appeared on my face. Then I lunged at the Trickster, pushing him of the sofa and onto the floor.

He stared up at me shocked, but he couldn't do anything as I started tickling him. I could see him trying to keep a serious face, but that soon broke and he started laughing, "hahahahaha, n-no, p-please, please s-stop, hahahahaha, A-Ayane" then suddenly I found myself being rolled over, and the Trickster was on top straddling me, a blush crept on to my cheeks. Looking down at me, the Trickster gave me a Cheshire smile, "payback" he said before he started tickling me.

"Ah, n-no, hahahahaha, eek, p-please stop, hahahahaha, n-no" I cried out trying to stop him tickling me. Then I got an idea, time to put my acting skills to work. Slowly, I started to make my breathing heavier, and to close my eyes a little, laughing breathily. After a while I tried not to laugh and look drowsy, I think it was working because Trickster had a worried look on his face and he had stopped tickling me.

"A-Ayane?" he questioned, sounding slightly panicked. Slowly I closed my eyes and calmed my breathing. "A-Ayane? Ayane, this isn't funny. Stop it" he sounded panicked. I felt him lean close to me, before pulling away, and go to move off me. Perfect. Quickly, I opened my eyes and shot forward, pushing him over backwards so that I was now sitting on top of him.

He looked up at me shocked, as I sat there straddling him and laughing my head off. That expression, the expression on his face just now, I wish I had a camera. Calming down I tried to get my words out, "I-I'm sorry, d-did I scare you?" I half laughed; my answer was a 'hmph' and him looking away from me, "Aww, don't be like that Tricky" I said, at this he turned and stared at me as if I had grown a second head, "what?" I pouted.

"You, you called me, Tricky" he said a little surprised; to be honest I hadn't even noticed I had called him it.

"Oops, I guess it's just a nickname. I won't call you it, if you don't want me to" I said a little sheepishly.

"No, no it's okay. It's just, no one's ever called me something like that before" he said, all I could do was go 'oh'.

I then realised the position we were in and I felt my face heat up, the Trickster then seemed to realise to, and I think I could see a faint blush on his cheeks. I wanted to move, but suddenly I could feel the thumping headache coming back; grabbing my head I closed my eyes tight as the headache hit full force. Beneath me I felt the Trickster shift into a sitting position. "Ayane?" he questioned, I just groaned and squeezed my eyes shut tighter, noise hurt, moving hurt. "Does your head hurt?" he questioned again, to which I managed to give a slight nod. He lightly held my face in his hands and drew me towards him, kissing me lightly on the forehead I felt static pass from his lips to my head, my headache disappearing. Withdrawing he looked at me, and I smiled at him.

"Thanks, that works a whole lot better than pain killers" I said happily, to which he gave a small chuckle. As a thank you I leant forward and kissed him on the cheek, which surprised him, and when I pulled back he stared at me, to which I just giggled, teasing him is just too much fun. I got off him and offered him a hand to help him up, which he took, but when he looked at me again there was a frown on his face. "Trick, what's wrong?" I asked him worried.

"Nothing" he said monotonously

"Well I can see that's not true, it's as plain as day that there's something wrong" I said irritated that he wasn't telling me, "well?" I encouraged.

"A-Ayane, what, what did I do to you?" he asked me seriously,

"What do you mean? You haven't done anything to me" I said confused by his question.

"Well I can't really remember what happened after touching Crooner, only being in a pitch black space, and hearing you screaming. Then when I 'woke up' I was straddling you, and you had passed out, and you had all these bruises and bite marks on you. Ayane, what did I do to you?" he asked looking ashamed, and slightly scared, I think.

"YOU, didn't do anything, it was all Crooner controlling your body, you couldn't of done anything about it, so don't go blaming yourself. Okay?" I told him sternly

"b-but"- I cut him off by grabbing his face in my hands, "Trick, you haven't done anything wrong, trust me" I almost begged, I didn't like seeing him like this, he wasn't himself. He stared at me for a second before nodding, "good" I smiled.

"What did Crooner do to you?" he asked suddenly.

"You're not going to let this go, are you" I stated sighing, to which he shook his head, "okay, but you have to promise not to get angry" I said knowing what he was like, at this he seemed a little startled but nodded his head reluctantly, so I proceeded to tell him everything that had happened, going as red as a cherry when I told him about the kiss.

The Trickster's face was calm, but in his eyes I could see pure rage building up, and his eyes began bleeding from white to black. "Trick, Trick stop, don't " I said, watching as his anger began to consume him. Oh for god's sake I though, bringing my hand up and slapping him. That brought him back to his senses, to which he stared at me shocked, and I just raised an eyebrow at him. "What did I tell you not to do?" I asked him irritated.

"Get angry" he mumbled, "I'm sorry, but knowing he done that to you, with my body. It just makes me so frustrated" he said looking away from me. I placed my hands on his face again, and got him to look at me,

"You have to believe me when I say you haven't done anything wrong" I told him sympathetically, I couldn't comprehend what he was going through, but I had to make him believe me. After a while he nodded his head, I smiled happily, glad that he had finally, and hopefully understood that he hadn't done anything. "How is everyone else?" I asked, though I knew they were probably all fine.

"They're okay, but they're all worried about you" he stated, nodding I made my way to the door opening it, turning around motioning for the Trickster to follow me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking through the maze of corridors I finally found myself back on the stage. A huge smile plastering itself onto my features when I saw everything was back to normal, and everyone was there on the stage staring at me. Unable to hold back, I ran to my new family and they embraced me, everyone laughing, crying. Then I realised the Trickster wasn't there, and looking around for him, I found him watching us from the balcony of the bataclan. I motioned to him to come down and join us, but he vanished in a blink of an eye.

Feeling a tug on my arm I looked down to find innocent and dog. Crouching down I hugged them, innocent clinging to me and dog nuzzling my neck. I felt something wet on my shoulder and I found innocent crying, smiling I hugged him tighter, whispering comforting words. Soon enough everyone was hugging me in a massive group hug, with me in the centre, I was so happy.

Soon enough the musicians started playing and everyone started dancing around, and in the clowns case, I didn't know what they were doing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone was now sitting on the stage in a big circle, and Koozians where standing up and performing their arts before sitting back down, and the next person getting up. Most people had gotten up and performed, and now innocent was nudging me to get up, along with the rest of them cheering me on. Sighing I stood up and walked to the centre of the circle, shifting my feet a bit unsure of what to do. "umm" I said fiddling with my fingers.

"Sing" said a quiet voice, turning to see who it was I found everyone staring at innocent. Smiling I nodded, now what to sing. Hmmm, I stood thinking for a minute, when the perfect song popped into my head. Taking a deep breath I began.

(a/n: I'm leaving the story here, I know its short sorry. But I would like to know what song you Ayane to sing)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash: okay, so there is chapter 18. I apologize for how short it is.


	19. Chapter 19

Ash: okay so here is chapter 19. Wow really? anyway, you can find a drawing of ayane on deviantart if your curious, its not brilliant but oh well. i'll put the link on my profile. now please enjoy ;)

Disclaimer: don't own cirque du soleil/ Kooza

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Trickster?

Taking a deep breath I began to sing.

(Rihanna – Te amo)

Te amo, te amo he says to me,

I hear the pain in his voice

Then we danced underneath the candelabra he takes the lead

That's when I saw it in his eyes its over

Then he says "te amo"

Then he put his hand around me waist

I told him no, he cried "Te amo"

I told him I'm not gonna run away but let me go

My soul is awry, without asking why

I said "te amo, wouldn't somebody tell me what he said"

Don't it mean "I love you"?

Think it means "I love you"

Don't it mean "I love you"?

Te amo, te amo, he's scared to breathe

I hold his hand, I got no choice uhh

Pulled me out on the beach, danced in the water, I start to leave

He's begging me and asking why it's over

Then he says "te amo"

Then he put his hand around me waist

I told him no, he cried "Te amo"

I told him I'm not gonna run away but let me go

My soul is awry, without asking why

I said "te amo, wouldnt somebody tell me what he said"

Don't it mean "I love you"?

Think it means "I love you"

Don't it mean "I love you"?

Listen we can dance, but you gotta watch your hands

Watch me all night, I'm movin' to the light because I understand

That we all need love and I'm not afraid

I fell the love, but I don't feel that way

Then he says "te amo"

Then he put his hand around me waist

I told him no, he cried "Te amo"

I told her I'm not gonna run away but let me go

My soul is awry, without asking why

I said "te amo, wouldnt somebody tell me what he said"

Don't it mean "I love you"?

Think it means "I love you"

Don't it mean "I love you"?

Think it means "I love you"

I love you

Te amo, te amo

Don't it mean I love you?

When I finished everyone was silent. I looked around hurriedly, worried I had made a fool of myself, but then they erupted into applause. Everyone was clapping and cheering, and I could hear the clown's whistling. At their applause I blushed a deep red, "I'm not that good", at this everyone began denying it, and someone shouted encore, and then everyone was. Oh god, I started shaking my head and saying no, but they weren't taking no for an answer. So I once again found myself in the middle of the stage. I stood thinking for a few seconds when an old song popped into my head.

(ka – reach for me now (you should listen to this, its great))

Reach for me now,

I'm here alone for you.

All that I want,

Is your warm hand in mine?

Whisper your name,

Please let me here your voice,

Don't drift away,

Come hold me in your arms,

I'm yours forever,

You're all I'm searching for.

Don't let the storm,

Take you far away from shore.

Cry out my name,

I want to hear your voice.

All that I need is your gentle hand in mine.

*instrumental*

Reach for me now,

You're all I'm longing for.

Don't let the storm,

Take us far away from shore.

All that I want,

Is your warm hand in mine,

Don't drift away,

Come and hold me in your arms.

Everyone began clapping again, but before they could do anything else, Natsumi came out of nowhere and landed next to me. She squawked, then turned so I could get on her back, "you want me to ride you?" I questioned her, to which she squawked again, ruffling her feathers, taking that as a yes I climbed on her back and we were off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flying high over the forest I could see for miles and one thing that caught my eye was that I could no longer see the black burn, scaring the land. Instead the forest had extended out towards that area, and from the edge of the forest there were tall dry grasses, which eventually became desert.

In the new bit of forest I could see a clearing with a huge lake in it, which had a small island in the middle. That's where Natsumi was headed but the next thing I was not expecting. Flying over the lake, Natsumi got closer before spinning over, causing me to fall from her back

"NAAATTTSSSUUUMMIIIIIIIIII" I screamed the whole way before- SPLASH! I landed in the lake, and when I broke through the surface I could hear laughter. Turning I found the trickster on the lakes shore laughing. Knowing he had got Natsumi to do this I swam towards the island, climbing out I headed for the opposite side.

Feeling uncomfortable in my wet clothes, and knowing they wouldn't dry very quickly, I removed my top, and shorts, wringing them out, and then laying them on the grass to dry. Luckily I was wearing I bra and girls boxers. But when turned around I found the Trickster staring at me, feeling embarrassed a blush rose to my cheeks, but I was still annoyed, "what?" I asked rudely sitting down on the grass. I didn't hear a reply so I ignored him.

Suddenly I felt something soft being placed around my shoulders, and I looked to find a towel. I watched as the Trickster walked away from me a bit before sitting down. It was a kind gesture, but I was still angry, if only a bucket of ice cold water would tip itself over him.

Then suddenly over the Trickster's head a bucket had appeared, and then proceeded to pour itself over him. I watched as he jumped up in shock, stumbled forward, tripped over a stone and then fell in the lake. It took me a few seconds to register this before I burst out laughing, watching as a drenched Trickster walked out from the lake. Though how that bucket appeared I don't know.

The Trickster stood over me dripping wet, as I tried to contain my laughter. Sighing he walked off and began to remove his hat, revealing his brown hair, he then removed his coat, tie, shirt, shoes and trousers, leaving him standing in only his boxers, which happened to match the rest of his outfit. And I would have laughed, if I hadn't been sitting there half in shock and half embarrassed. He then turned to me, "are you happy now?"

I just sat there staring at him, before turning away and hiding beneath my bangs. I have to admit it, he was HOT and SEXY. His whole body was covered in beautiful, multi-coloured patterns and swirls which complemented his toned and muscular form; also the fact that he had water droplets running down his body, like in those music videos, does not help the blushing.

Turning away from him I pulled my knees to my chest and hugged them, lowering my head and hiding behind my bangs. I heard him crouch down beside me, and I could feel his stare, causing me to blush even more, "are you going to look at me?" he asked calmly, I didn't do anything, just sat there. I heard a sigh as he stood up, suddenly I squealed as he picked me up, and then threw me in the lake with a splash.

I gasped as I came up, and stared at him as he stood laughing on the shore of the island. Annoyed I waded towards him, and when I reached him I grabbed his arm and began tugging him towards the water, but he wouldn't budge. He wasn't even trying, and this just made him laugh harder, "no fair" I wined, just making him laugh more. If only a huge gust of wind would blow him in.

Then out of nowhere, a huge of gust of wind came and hit the Trickster in the back, in shock he stopped laughing and began to fall forward. The only problem was I was still in front of him, meaning he was going to fall on top of me. I shut my eyes tight, waiting to be squashed, but it never came, instead the trickster wrapped his arms around me and twisted so that I fell on top of him. We landed in the lake with a splash; luckily the area was fairly deep. Coming up the Trickster still had his arms around me, and we both gasped for air, after a few seconds he still hadn't released me, so I tipped my head back to look at him.

The trickster looked down at me with a Cheshire smile and a glint in his eye. I didn't like it and I asked worriedly "what are you doing", next thing we're falling backwards into the water again. Still submerged I felt his grip loosen, and escaped for his grasp, I think I kicked him in the process, oops. Surface I took a breath of air and watch as the Trickster popped up a few second later, and before he could do anything I splashed him in the face.

He stared at me for a few second before splashing me back, and then I splashed him, turning in to an all-out war. Seeing that I was losing I made run for shore, which wasn't easy in water, the trickster chasing after me. When I was running my foot hit a sharp rock and I stopped, bending down to check my foot, it really hurt. Seeing that something was wrong the Trickster stopped chasing me and came to see what was wrong, "you okay"

"Yeah, I just hit something sharp, my foot hurts" I said calmly, but not putting my foot down (still under the water). The trickster bent down, and the next thing I know his carrying me in his arms bridle style, I blush as he sets me down on the grass. He turned to my foot and looked at it.

"You've scratched it and its bleeding a bit, I'll heal it for you" he said gently, putting my foot down from where he had been examining it.

"You're not going to kiss my foot, are you?" I stared at him a little shocked. He turned to me and chuckled, and I just stared at him, "what?" I asked feeling as if I had missed something.

"I don't have to kiss someone's wound to heal it" he said calmly, but I gapped at him,

"You mean, this whole time you didn't have to kiss me to heal anything" so if he didn't have to kiss me to heal anything, why did he? I stared at him.

"Yup" he stated simply, reaching for my foot and placing his hands over it, I felt a static feeling as he healed my scratch.

"Then y-you, w-why? w-wha . . ." I stuttered completely confused,

He chuckled turning to me, "better?" I nodded, but still stared at him,

Finding my voice I asked "if you didn't have to kiss me to heal me, why did you?"

He looked at me for a second before stating simply, "because you're cute, and I couldn't help myself" at which he grinned. I just continued to stare at him, a blush rising to my cheeks.

I stopped my gapping and stated "I'm not cute" pouting, but at this the Trickster just laughed

"Oh but you are my dear" he purred, okay that was kind of creepy, he sounded like Crooner

"You sound like Crooner saying that" I told him bluntly, this stopped his laughing and he stared at me a little shocked.

"Well, he is a part of me now" he shrugged, stopping his staring; I looked at him for a second before agreeing, after all it was true.

Standing up I stretched, and flexed my now healed foot. A smirk crossed my features as a thought popped into my head. Quickly I tapped Trickster on the shoulder, shouting "TAG! YOUR IT" before running off in the opposite direction. Looking behind me I found the Trickster still sitting there, and then suddenly he got up and started chasing me, a glint of humour in his eyes.

I laughed as I ran through the trees on the small island trying to escape. I thought about climbing up one, but the Trickster was too fast and I knew I wouldn't make it up in time. So I carried on running, beginning to pant, the Trickster catching up; I could hear him laughing behind me. I looked behind me trying to spot him, but he was gone, shaking my head I looked forward only to find him standing then.

With a small eep, I quickly swerved and narrowly missed getting caught, heading back in the opposite direction. I heard him chasing after me, and the next thing I know he has half crashed into me, grabbing my waist as he falls over bringing me down with him. Then we're rolling over and over in the grass until we stop.

We had stopped with the Trickster leaning over me, staring down at me. I turned my head to the side as a blush crept up my cheeks; however the Trickster turned my face towards him and I looked up into his beautiful white eyes. "Beautiful" I heard him whisper, blushing when I realised he meant me, shaking my head. He stopped me and calmly said "you are, beautiful, so beautiful" his hand against my face, his thumb stroking my cheek.

Looking into his white eyes I became lost. I found myself leaning closer to him, and him to me, my eyes closing as are lips met, his lips were warm and soft against mine. Pulling away I looked into his eye as he stared down at me, my cheeks once again heating up. I just kissed the Trickster!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash: okay folks what do you think? REVIEW


	20. Chapter 20

Ash: YIPPEEEEEE! Uh-huh, oh yeah, chapter 20, *does little happy dance* can't believe it, I have never, ever written so much :o okay dokay, so let's get this show on the road, (by the way I'm in a good mood right now ;)

Disclaimer: don't own any of the cirque stuff ;)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Trickster?

I stared at the trickster as the realisation of just what happened hit me. I. Just. Kissed. Trickster! I felt myself go as red as a cherry and quickly covered my face with my hands. Why did I just kiss Trickster? I mean his cute, and hot, and sexy, and, oh god! What is going on? I mean it was just a kiss, right? No, wait, that was my FIRST kiss, eek, (the others were forced so they don't count).

I was broken out of my reverie hearing the Trickster shift, "Ayane?" I didn't respond, keeping my face covered. That was until I was tugged forward, the trickster gently pulling at my wrists, effectively uncovering my face. I was now sitting up with my legs stretched in front of me and the Trickster straddling them, my wrists still held in his hands close to his chest. I blushed as I looked up into his beautiful, unusual eyes.

"Umm, I-I, err Y-y" I stuttered, but was stopped by the Trickster placing a gold stained finger against my lips, smiling at me gently. I looked at him as his hand moved from my lips to cup the side of my face, his thumb once again stroking my cheek. I stared into his eyes as he leant forwards once more. Panicking I bolted, scrambling up, and running back through the trees, pushing him other in the process. What was I doing?

I looked back to see if he was following me, I didn't see him, but when I looked forward he was standing in front of me. I skidded to a stop a few feet from him. He took a step towards me, and I a step back, then again, and this continued until I found my back pressed against a tree. Horrid memories of Crooner flashed through my mind, and I cringed away as he reached towards me.

I stood like that for a few seconds, but nothing happened, I peaked at the Trickster, and found his eyes wide in realisation. Realising he wasn't going to do anything I looked at him properly, but still slightly worried. I knew he wasn't going to do anything, but that haunting memory of Crooner, it just scared me.

I watched as the Trickster slowly reached forward and took my hand, pulling me to him. I found myself pressed against his chest in a strong embrace, the Trickster making shushing sounds. That was when I felt the tears, quietly rolling down my cheeks. Hesitantly I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest.

We stood like this for what seemed like forever, before I gently pulled away slightly, to look up at Tricksters face. He looked down at me gently, that something I couldn't place in his eyes again. "I'm sorry, Ayane, I didn't mean to frighten you" he said softly, stroking my hair.

"I know" I replied quietly, bowing my head, "it's okay, just bad memories"

"I'm sorry I couldn't prevent those horrible things," I could hear he truly was sorry, and lifting my chin with a finger, he leant down and kissed the remaining tears from my cheeks "te amo, Ayane" he said gently. I stared at him, remembering the lyrics from the song I had sung earlier, 'don't it mean, I love you'. My eyes widened and my lips parted slightly, as I stared at him in shock.

"y-you, I-I, tha-that" I stuttered, unable to get my head around the Tricksters confession. But he just smiled down at me, silencing me with a kiss. My eyes widened, but soon slid shut as I kissed back, my hands moving up his chest to the back of his neck, his soft lips caressing mine.

Pulling away I stared at him, opening my mouth to speak, but he spoke before I could, "I don't know why, but something about you draws me in. That first time I saw you, I thought you were an angel, and when you sung even more so. Ayane, what are you doing to me? How could I have fallen in love with you so easily?" he questioned, questions I didn't know the answers to, but at that minute I wasn't focusing on that. He had just admitted that he loved me.

"I-I don't know, no one's ever told me that before?" I confessed, still a little surprised. Next to me I felt the Trickster tense slightly before relaxing.

"Someone as beautiful and kind as you has never been told 'I love you'?" he questioned, I shook my head. It was true, it was probably because I was shy around boys, or when they approached me I would snap at them. The Trickster hugged me closer "I love you, Ayane" he said, and even though he had already told me this, it still surprised me, and I felt my knees go weak.

Suddenly I found myself being picked up bridal style, making an eep noise. I looked up at the Trickster as he began walking through the Trees, back towards the shore where are clothes were. Blushing, I remembered we were both still in our underwear. I didn't question him, just relaxed in his embrace, leaning my head in the crook of his neck, a light blush dusting my cheeks.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When we reached our clothes the Trickster stood me up, and I walked over to my now dry clothes. Shaking them out slightly I got dressed, but checking my trainers they were still wet. I removed my socks and stuffed them in my trainers, deciding to walk bare foot. Looking to the Trickster I found him dressed, in his red, gold and white stripy suit, and watching me, I blushed looking away. I then noticed I was going to have to get wet again, since we were still on the island in the middle of the lake. Walking towards the water I made to dive in, but was stopped by a hand on my shoulder. Looking back I found Trickster looking at me with amusement. "How else do propose I cross the lake?" I questioned, turning around to face him.

He gave me a smug smirk, "I can jump across" at this I just gave him a disbelieving look. But before I could protest he had already scooped me up, and was jumping the lake. I glared at him, annoyed by the fact that he had proven me, but when he looked at me he just gave me that smirk. I huffed crossing my arms and looking away.

When we landed on the other side I pushed to get out of his arms, but he clung on, hugging me to him and walked off into the forest. "Are you ever going to let me walk by myself?" I asked him, my reply was a shrug and him carry on walking. I huffed crossing my arms, again, and ignoring him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We had walking through the forest for a while and I was pondering on where that bucket and gust of wind had appeared from. I mean I had just though about them being there, or those things happening and they did. Maybe I should test it out. I thought about a light breeze, and a second later a light breeze flew through my hair. Hmm, interesting, what else should I try? I looked to Trickster; I wonder if I could get him to put me down? I thought about him stopping and putting me down, but after a few minutes nothing happened. Maybe it doesn't work on living things? I thought about the flowers in the clearing, imagining them growing along the side of the path, and they did.

So maybe its people and animals it doesn't work on, hmm, I could have some fun with this; I looked to Trickster and thought about his hat morphing into a pair of cat ears. I stared as the hat slowly reshaped itself; the tentacles at the back drawing in and pointed ears extending upwards, as well as the base of it shaping itself into an Alice band. I put my hands over my mouth, trying not to giggle at Trickster now wearing a pair of red, white and gold, fluffy cat ears.

I looked to Trickster's face and found him staring down at me, and I couldn't hold it in any longer. Letting out a small pft, I began having a laughing fit; Trickster staring down at me as if I had gone crazy. When I calmed down a bit he asked "what?" and all I could do before I started laughing again was point to his head. He stared at me before sitting me on the grass verge.

He then reached to his head and felt, his eyes widening when he felt his hair and then the cat ears. Pulling the cat ears off he stared at them before turning back to me, I had now calmed down enough to be giggling slightly. "Did you do this?" he questioned, pointing to the cat ears, I just nodded, not trusting myself to not burst out laughing, at his now gapping face.

"What?" I asked, now finally able to speak without laughing. But instead of answering me he reshaped the cat ears back into his hat placing it on his head, and then crouching down in front of me. Reaching towards me he stroked my neck and collar bones, as well as my arms, before turning and running his hands through my now dry hair. "w-what?" I asked again

"You're almost fully Koozian, but your different, no one in Kooza can control things around them apart from me. You summoned that bucket, and that gust of wind earlier, as well as that small breeze and the flowers just now, didn't you" he stated more than asked, but I nodded anyway.

"Y-yeah, the first time was the bucket, I just thought about it and it appeared, and the same with everything else. Thought it doesn't seem to work on people or animals, I think, since I thought about you putting me down, but it didn't work." I said a bit nervous, and worried about being almost fully Koozian, I still didn't know how I was going to get home.

"You figured all that out in such a small amount of time" he asked seeming slightly shocked, but keeping his composure. I nodded, a little worried.

Suddenly I felt a pang of worry in my chest, and looking to Trickster I saw his eyes had widened slightly, standing up and was holding his hand out to me. I reached up to grasp his hand, and he pulled me up, "Trick, I'm worried all of a sudden" I told him, a little frightened by the sudden emotion. He stared down at me, not saying anything but nodded, and I felt as though he wasn't telling me something.

Turned his back to me he crouched down, "get on, we're going back to the stage, and I can't carry you bridal style when running" I looked at his back a little shocked, then embarrassed I walked over and placed my hands on his shoulders, moving so I was almost standing over him, his hands snaked round my thighs and lifted me up into a piggy-back. I felt my cheeks go bright red as Trickster took off running through the trees.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We reached the stage in an amazing amount of time, and stopping just inside the trees, Trickster allowed me to get off him and actually walk. Walking through the trees into the stage area we saw it in mayhem. The clowns were off to one side causing trouble, to another side the charivari were practicing their routine, and in the centre stage somehow the trapeze, high wires and wheel of death were all out, with the artists practicing on them. Up in the bataclan the musicians were stirring up a storm of crazy music, and on the balcony stood a very worried looking Innocent, with Dog next to him.

Next to me Trickster tensed, and I could feel anger rolling off of him. Lifting one arm high in the air he snapped his fingers. Everything stopped. The musicians were no longer playing their wild music, the charivari had stopped their routine and stood motionless, as did the clowns, even the trapeze had stopped swinging and the wheel of death had stopped spinning, the high wire artists still and perfectly balanced on the middle of the cables, and everything was dead silent. The only noise was a sigh from the Tricksters lips, and with a flick of the wrist everyone was moving again, packing up, climbing down from where they had been or walking off. I turned to stare at Trickster as he watched this and the realisation hit me; he was the master of this kingdom, everything here belonged to him, and now with Crooner gone he could control everything.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash: okay bit of an odd chapter that one; I hope you enjoyed it and please review.


	21. Chapter 21

Ash: hi guys, sorry it's taken me so long to update, I don't have an excuse, guess I've just been distracted. Plus writers block does not help.

Disclaimer: don't own cirque du soleil or anything to do with it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Trickster?

The thought scared me, but it was soon washed away when I heard small footsteps. Turning from Trickster I saw Innocent running over to us, and I jogged a little to meet him halfway. "Hey sweetie, you okay?" I asked him, gently pulling him into a hug and standing up; the Innocent clinging to me like a monkey, smiled and nodded.

Turning around I found Trickster staring at us with happiness and brotherly love for Innocent, but there also seemed to be pain and loneliness hidden away underneath. I guess he may be an all-powerful ruler, but his still lonely, even if all the people in Kooza do look up to him.

An idea popping into my head I grin wickedly at Trickster, to which he gives me an odd look. Walking towards him I stand a few feet from him, then taking Innocent I turned him around so he is facing Trickster and hold him out for Trickster to take. Trickster seemed stunned for a few seconds before hesitantly reaching out and taking Innocent into his arms, wrapping them tightly around him as Innocents arms wrapped around his neck. A gently smile appeared on Tricksters face as he closed his eyes and hugs innocent to him. I smiled before walking off backstage, I needed a shower.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I get out of my shower, dry off and throw on some clean clothes, walking out of the bathroom and to my dressing room. There I stand in front of my dressing table and mirror, pulling off the towel wrapped around my head and chuck it on the floor, then grabbing a brush I begin running it through my hair.

I finish brushing my hair and reach for the blow dryer; that is until something in the mirror catches my eye. Looking behind me in the mirror I see Trickster, startled I take a step back but I find the dresser stall in the way and fall over it backwards. Luckily Trickster catches mean under my arms and pulls me up so that I'm now sitting on the stall. I sit there blushing and not looking at Trickster embarrassed. "Th-thanks"

He chuckles behind me, and I feel his chest vibrate against my back, I hadn't noticed he was standing so close, "that's quite alright, my dear" he whispers in my ear. I shiver as his hot breath bushes my cheek, and he reaches around me. Not looking at him I watch as he picks up the brush and hair dryer, and begins blow drying my hair.

"Did you only come here to dry my hair?" I ask teasingly, enjoying the feeling of the warm air and brush running through my hair.

The trickster chuckles again, "and what if it is" he asks, I just shrug, too relaxed to think of an answer.

Soon I hear the hair dryer turn off, and the trickster reaches around me to place them back on the dressing table, but once he puts them down he doesn't move. I blush as Trickster leans over me, his arms either side of me and resting on the dressing table and his cheek is pressed up against mine over my shoulder. I blush even more, and I dare not look in the mirror. "T-Trick?"

"Hm?" he hums, and his chest once again vibrates against my back.

"d-did you r-really mean what you said earlier?" I questioned embarrassed, my blush deepening at the thought.

"Yes" he whispers, wrapping his arms around me, and pulling me into a tight embrace. Finally I look up at the mirror, and find him staring at me intently. I watch as he turns his head and places a chaste kiss against my already red cheeks. I relax into his embrace, enjoying the feel of just being held.

We stay like this for a while, until Trickster reluctantly releases me, and stands up straight stretching slightly. "Come, you must be hungry, after all its been a long day" as if in reply my stomach grumbles, and I quickly cover it with my arms, embarrassed I stand up and follow him out the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walk back to my room alone after enjoying my meal; it seems Trickster disappeared not long after I sat down to eat; he really doesn't like to socialise. Reaching my door I open it, sighing I look at the clock and see its 11:00 already, guess I better get ready for bed.

After changing into my pyjamas and brushing my teeth I climb into my soft bed. 'Mmm' I don't think I'm ever going to be able to sleep on a normal bed after staying here. Relaxing I close my eyes and wait for sleep to take over, but I can't sleep. Soon I'm tossing and turning trying to get comfortable.

After god knows how long of this I end up sitting up with a jolt; throwing the covers off me at the same time, and looking at the clock I see its 2am. I've been trying to fall asleep for 3 hours. Sighing, and deciding I'm not going to be getting any sleep, anytime soon I slip out of bed. Walking over to the door I open it and walk out bare foot.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emerging from the side of the bataclan I walk out across the stage and head for the forest. I head through the trees and head straight for the clearing. I don't know why but there was something about the clearing that drew me to it.

Upon reaching the clearing I found it bathed in the ethereal glow of the full moon; everything seemed to give off a silvery light; it was beautiful. Turning to the moon I found it larger than life; it seemed to be surrounded by strands of silvery light dancing around it. A content smile slides onto my face and I let out a sigh of -for some reason- relief, as if I had just found something I had been longing for.

All thoughts slipping from my mind I begin dancing across the clearing to some unheard music. I twirl and spin, raising my legs and gesturing with my arms. After finishing this dance I move onto another, closing my eyes imaging I had a partner who was twirling and spinning me. I danced like this for a while gliding across the soft grass, until I feel someone take my waist and my hand, now leading me through the dance.

For some reason the presence didn't scare or startle me. I slowly open my eyes and find myself staring up into luminescent white eyes. Trickster. He looks at me lovingly, a gentle smile on his lips, and I smile back at him shyly. I don't pull away but relax into the dance as Trickster pulls me closer. Soon my head is resting on his chest, my arms wrapped around his waist, and he is resting his head on top of mine, his arms around my waist.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somehow I find myself sitting in Tricksters lap as he leans against a tree, my head resting in the crook of his neck as he cuddles me, "Trick?"

"Hm?"

"Is Crooner really gone? I mean I know his inside you, but . . ."

Trickster pulls away so he can look at my face, and I stare up into his white eyes, "yes, he is a part of me now, and I can control that part of me, there is nothing to be worried about" and with that he places a gentle kiss on my forehead.

Then he starts kissing his way down my jaw, kissing the edge of my lips but not my actual lips. I whimper as he teases me, kissing my jaw, neck, the edge of my lips, but never my lips. He chuckles at my whimper, and this annoys me, having enough I grasp his face in my hands and pull him up to my face from where he had been kissing my collar. He stares at me slightly surprised, but before he can do anything a lean forward and kiss the edge of his jaw. It's my turn to tease him, placing kisses along the edge of his jaw neck, and around his lips, but never his lips, though it is tempting. My teasing seems to anger him slightly and he growls, this time he grasps my face and pulls me towards him. I stare into his eyes for a moment before he smashes are lips together.

I smile and my eyes slide shut as I melt into the passionate kiss. We kiss for what seems like forever before we have to pull away to catch our breath, both of us panting. I stare into Tricksters beautiful white eyes and find them filled with love and passion, the emotion I couldn't place; it had been love. I sigh as the Trickster runs his fingers through my hair before drawing me in for another kiss, this time sweet and caring. I draw away and rest my head against his chest, falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat. "I love you" he whispers to me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Huh? Where am I? I ask myself as I look at the dark surroundings. I shiver the place reminding me of Crooner. I feel as if though someone is watching me, suddenly I feel a cold finger draw itself across my shoulders; I go completely still, terrified, "w-whose, t-there?" I ask in a shaking voice.

"hmhmhmhm, don't you recognise me my dear?" a voice questions, but it paralyses me completely,

"C-crooner?" I ask, terrified to my wits end; haunting memories filling my mind.

Crooner chuckles again, now standing right behind me, "yes, I'm glad you remember" I shiver as I feel his ice cold breath against the back of my neck. I feel him slide his bony hand around my hips, but I'm too terrified to do anything, a single tear slides down my cheek.

'Trick, please, please help me', I beg over and over again as Crooner begging to caress my body. He moves to stand in front of me, caressing my face with one hand and my hip with his other. Then he starts backing me up until the backs of my legs hit something and I fall backwards, backward straight onto a bed. I stare up in shock as I Crooner straddles me. "h-how can y-you even be h-here?" I ask, I thought the Trickster had taken him back.

"You, it's all because of you" he chuckles, and I gape at him, how could it be me, "when I seduced you I slipped a part of me inside you, so now even when Trickster has absorbed most of me, there is this little bit left in you, hidden away in the back of your mind" he explains, and then begins laughing manically.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I scream, and a bright flash blinds me. somewhere I can here Crooner screaming in pain, and managing to squint I seem him disintegrate in the bright light, before I pass out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"-ane, Ayane, Ayane" I hear someone shouting my name and shaking my shoulders violently. Groggily I open my eyes to find Chiyo staring down at me worriedly.

"Wha-?" I sit up feeling dizzy and look around me. I'm sitting in the clearing where the big circus tent should be, but it isn't there. "Chiyo, where's the tent?" I as her a little worried.

"What tent Ayane? There was never a tent here!" she says looking down at me even more concerned, "come on you, you must have hit your head" she pulls me up and wraps an arm around my waist.

I look around me and sure enough there is no tent, not even signs on the grass as if anything had been there. But then what about Kooza? I couldn't have possibly dreamt all that, I mean I'm not crazy enough to dream something like that up, am I?

Sighing I shake my head wondering what the hell is going on, and let Chiyo drag me off home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash: oooh what gonna happen next? Sorry guys but I just love cliff-hangers ;) anyway I hope you enjoyed.


	22. Chapter 22

Ash: hiya guys, so chapter 22 woohoo. So I wanna know if you guys want an epilogue or not, also I wanna know what you want to happen in the epilogue i.e. a wedding, or whatever, I don't mind; so I will leave it up to you lovely readers to decide ;) and you, yes you, don't think "oh I won't bother, I'm sure someone else will do it" because they will think the exact same thing as you, so . . . **REVIEW!**

Disclaimer: everything belongs to cirque du soleil, apart from Ayane, she's mine ;)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Trickster?

I sighed as I walked down the street; it had been 2 months since my adventures in Kooza, and I was beginning to think it was all a dream, even the markings on my body had disappeared, but I didn't want to believe it had been a dream; that thought made my heart ache. During the first month I had visited the clearing in the forest where the big circus tent had been nearly every day; but now it was only at the weekends, when I needed to escape reality or to practice my singing and dancing; since that time the tent and Kooza have never come back.

I sighed again as I continued along the street, turning into a dark alley. Unfortunately I had my head down and hadn't noticed the group of thugs until it was too late. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder and looking over it I found a big muscle bound man with blood shot eyes, greasy brown hair and rough stubble; looking around I saw three others with the same sort of appearance; one of them had a baseball bat, another had knuckle dusters, the other one had a thick chain and I felt the one behind me press a gun to my head. I stood there paralysed with fear, and haunting memories of Crooner coming back.

I squeezed my eyes shut and shivered slightly, managing to ask "w-what do y-you want?" kicking myself at my stupid stuttering. Around me I could hear the thugs laughing.

"Well what do four men in a dark alley normally do with a pretty girl like you" the one behind me sneered into my ear, the other thugs still sniggering. I squeezed my eyes tight before opening them, willing any tears there not to fall.

Memories of Kooza came back; all the things I had done and learnt, escaping from Crooner and being seduced by him, and then there was the mysterious Trickster, and all of these memories caused a sudden anger came over me, I wasn't some weak child, and I wasn't anyone's plaything either. I glared into the brown almost black eyes of a thug in front of me; his smirking face looking slightly startled. I had, had enough of being 'the weak little girl'. Snarling and suddenly confident I replied "oh I don't know, maybe they get a butt kicking?"

At this the thugs roared in laughter, causing my rage to rise up like a fire. I shivered but no longer from fright but pure rage. I began chuckling/laughing almost hysterically, and this made all the thugs look at me. I smirked at them as they all shot each other surprised looks, "what? You got a problem?" I asked them pissed off.

Suddenly one of the thugs smirked "Not. At. All!" and with each word he took a step closer to me; now standing in front of me he ran a dirty finger down the side of my face before grabbing my chin. I stared up into his dirty green eyes; he stunk of cigarettes and alcohol. "I like a girl with spirit" he said, leaning in uncomfortably close to my face. Sneering I spat in his face, causing him to take a step back whipping a glob of saliva from his cheek. Around us the other thugs laughed, but green eyes was angry, and raising a hand he slapped me hard across the face; the bottom of his knuckle dusters slicing into my cheek causing me to cry out in pain.

Looking up from where my head had been whipped to the side I stared into the eyes of the now satisfied thug; holding my hand to my cheek I felt a stick substance and tears welled in my eyes. It hurt, but I was strong; ignoring the pain I stood straight and stared back at green eyes defiantly as he chuckled with his mates; that's is until one of them saw me and pointed out my defiance to the others. They all stared at me with what seemed to be disbelief.

I made to make a move, but suddenly someone shot down the alley way towards us at great speed. Before I could even utter a word all the thugs had been knocked down and were groaning or passed out on the floor. What the heck!

Turning around I looked to my 'saviour' who stood where I had entered the alley; his back turned to me I could see he was dressed in a pair of jeans and a grey t-shirt and had brown hair. "uh, thanks" I said, not sure what else to say, I was still a bit surprise by his sudden appearance. He didn't reply, instead he smirked at me over his shoulder, his white eyes gleaming like a Cheshire cat. Wait. What? White eyes! I gapped at him, "Trick?" but before I could do anything he ran out of the alley and down the street.

It couldn't be! It was impossible! Right? Shaking my head I grasped this last bit of hope and ran out of the alley way giving chase. "Hey, wait" I shouted, but the man kept on running.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I chased the man all the way to the outskirt of the town, people stared at me but I ignored them. I followed him as he ran into a familiar wood and down a familiar path to the clearing.

I watched as he ran through the last few trees, and I followed; the sudden light blinding me. I looked around the clearing but I could see the man anywhere. What did catch my attention was a ruby red box sitting in the middle of the clearing. Running over to the strange box I examined it. On the box' sides were gold patterns and it seemed to have a lid.

I reached forward to touch the box, but suddenly the lid shot up, startled I fell over backwards and out popped a jack-in-the-box. I stared at the strange life size jack as it swung side to side; it had a 3 point hat and was dressed in grey stripes. For some reason the jack seemed oddly familiar, and I continued to stare at it as it sunk back into the box. But suddenly he shot out of the box high into the air at lightning speed, the grey clothes vanishing being replaced with a suit of orange, white, dark blue and light blue stripes along with a twisted hat. The man landed quietly on the grass like a cat.

Still on my bum I gapped up at him "T-Trick?" Spinning around he flashed a smile at me and his white eyes held a sly glimmer. He stalked over and crouched before me, reaching out he cupped my cheek, wiping away the silent tears of happiness that rolled down my cheeks. Smirking he leaned forward and kissed my cheek, I felt static as he healed the scratch on my cheek; I had completely forgotten about that. Pulling away he smiled at me, and I smiled back, "you were the one who saved me in that alley, weren't you" I half asked half stated.

He nodded, but then that sly smirk returned and a mischievous glimmer shone in his eyes "you owe me now, so how are you going to pay?" he asked.

"Um, h-how do you want me to pay?" I asked a little worried.

Chuckling he stood up "I'll think about it and tell you later" he gave me a sly smirk and offered me a hand, which I took and he pulled me to my feet. But instead of letting my hand go he pulled me into a tight hug; slightly surprised I returned the embrace and Trickster hugged me as if he were never going to let me go. "I missed you, Ayane" he said quietly in my ear.

"I missed you too Trick" I smiled and relaxed in his warmth.

After a while we pulled away; Trickster reluctantly letting me go, but kept a hold of my hand. He pulled his wand out of nowhere and shot it up into the sky, a bright flash surrounding us and making me shut my eyes tight.

When I opened my eyes I found myself in the middle of Kooza's stage and finally felt home. Looking at my arms I found them again covered in the multi-coloured markings once again; I smiled, I was almost Koozian again, and for some reason it felt right. Looking up from my arms I took in my surroundings, the odd coloured trees, and the tall gold bataclan with is red and green curtains, and balcony. I listened to the sounds of strange creatures and the Koozians talking back stage. And my grin seemed to grow bigger and bigger. However I was drawn from my reverie when I heard light footsteps and a bark; turning my head I found Innocent running towards me, Dog trailing behind him, "INNOCENT" I shouted happily and ran towards him.

"AYANE" he shouted gleefully and it caused me to halt to a stop; even some of the Koozians peered 'round the bataclan and stared at him. Innocent noticing my stopping stopped a few steps from me and looked at me and then the others staring at him, he then seemed to realise that he had actually shouted and quickly placed a hand over his mouth, a little tint colouring his cheek. After what seemed like ages, but was really a few seconds I burst out laughing, some of the Koozians did so as well, others chuckling lightly, and out the corner of my eye I could see a gentle smile on Tricks face.

Closing the last few steps I hugged Innocent to me tightly, standing up and spinning him around; he laughed and I laughed along with him. Stopping Innocent clung to me like a monkey, "I missed you lil' Inno" I whispered, and I felt him nod his head. After a while of standing like this I put Innocent down, and Dog came trotting over to us; smiling I bent down and scratched him behind the ears, then he gave me a kiss on my cheek; off to my side I could hear Innocent giggling, but I just smiled and patted Dog on the head.

Hearing a racket I turned around to find King, Side and Kick rushing towards us. King stopped suddenly a few feet in front of me and Side and Kick almost fell over him; I chuckled slightly, smiling out their clumsiness. When they had composed themselves they bowed and then stood smiling at me; in turn I grinned back and bowed to them, then walking forward I gave King a hug; startling him, and making the other two complain 'what about me', I laughed and a mischievous smile worked its way onto my face. Releasing King I walked to his two cohorts; they stared at me and I stared back, then quickly I kissed either of them on the cheek, before walking away and waving flirtatiously at them over my shoulder; both of them fainted. Stopping I turned around fully and stared at the two on the ground and then at King, who just shrugged; I giggled at the two, I would have to remember that trick encase I needed to stop them for some reason.

Still smiling I saw Trick out the corner of my eye; he was frowning. Turning around I looked at him, and he then seemed to notice me staring and he smiled, but I could still see a small frown. An idea popping into my head I grinned; "what's wrong Tricky?" I stalked over to him slightly swaying my hips, "you're not jealous are you?" I grinned, and he seemed a little startled, smirking I walked closer and ran a finger down his cheek and the across his shoulder walking behind him; he seemed to tense, but then I slid both my hands up his back and over his shoulders, and he relaxed.

"You shouldn't tease a Trickster" he half growled, surprising me, but I smiled

"Oh? And why not?" I teased and walked to stand in front of him again; he smirked down at me wrapping his arms around me tightly and pulling me close.

Leaning forward his whispered seductively in my ear, "because you'll never know what they will do next" and with that he leaned down further and pressed his soft lips to my neck; a slight gasp escaped from me.

"T-Trick, you shouldn't do this in front of Inno" I looked at Innocent out the corner of my eye; he was staring at us curiously, as if trying to figure something out. Trickster drew away and smirked at me, then released me; taking a step back he disappeared in the blink of an eye; I stood a d stared at the spot where he had stood before shrugging.

Turning around I found everyone standing in front of the bataclan; all of them smiled warmly and held out their arms. Smiling I rush forward to be embraced by my family.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash: so there you have it; chapter 22, and don't panic, this isn't the ending.


End file.
